A Love of Other World
by Syliad Ongaku
Summary: Serena es una de las cantantes más famosas de todo el mundo. Cada concierto va dedicado a su madre, que está gravemente enferma. Un día su madre muere y ella sale corriendo hasta un callejó. Antes de darse cuenta es raptada y llevada muy lejos de la tierra, donde la intentarán cambiar por objetos. Pero aparece entonces un hermoso alienígena que la salvara y la ará suya para siempre
1. Raptada

**_Espero que les guste y les pido que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras._**

* * *

***Raptada***

Serena era una de las cantantes más famosas de todo el mundo al igual que una de las chicas más bellas. Cada vez que salía tenía a más de 5 guardaespaldas con ella. Cada objetivo de sus conciertos era por su madre. La única familia que tenía y estaba gravemente enferma en el hospital. Cada día la iba a visitar, pero el estado de su madre cada vez empeoraba más. Selene, la madre de Serena, tenía un cáncer del pulmón y cada día empeoraba más. En estos momentos Serena estaba con su banda ensayando para dar otro de sus grandes conciertos. En su banda estaban Andrew, Nicolas, Mike, Jackson, Daniel y Ly. Cada uno la quería y la apoyaba a su manera. Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y este era ya su último ensayo.

Sere: ¿qué les parece si ensayamos una vez más?- sonrió desde el micrófono en la parte de alante con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos y con la liga detrás del cuello para sostenenerla.

Adrew: ¡Adelante!

Sere: uno, dos, tr-

Asis: ¡Serena!-entró gritando el asistente

Sere: ¿qué sucede?- preguntó preocupada por la sorpresiva interrupción.

Asis: ¡es su madre! ¡se está muriendo!

Serena no espero a que dijera otra palabra y salió corriendo, aún con la guitarra a cuestas. Tenía que llegar a el hospital cuanto antes.

Se montó en un taxi sin importar que estuviera sin guardaespaldas o con la incómoda guitarra y condujo hasta la entrada del hospital. Se bajó corriendo nada más parquear el carro y corrió hasta la habitació de su madre. Al entrar vió a un gran grupo de médicos al rededor de la camilla de su madre.

Enfermera: Señorita, no puede entrar así. Estamos a punto de comenzar una operación. Tiene que aguardar en la sala de espera.

Sere: ¡No! ¡Tengo que estar aquí con ella! ¡Le prometí que nunca la dejaría sola!

Dos médicos entraron y sacaron a Serena a la fuerza. Lágrimas corrían desenfrenadas por las mejillas de esta. La dejaron en la sala y Serena vio a su banda parada en la puerta del hospital. Corrió hasta ellos y formaron un abrazo de grupo (como pudo por la guitarra), ese que tanto ella necesitaba. Estuvieron un rato sentados en la gran sala de espera, hasta que un médico llegó.

Médico: ¿parientes de la señora Tsukino?

Sere: ¡Yo!- Serena caminó hasta el médico a paso rápido intentando parar las lágrimas, pero nada hacía que se detuvieran- ¿cómo está mi madre? ¿cómo salió la operación?

El médico negó con la cabeza bajando la vista a el piso con cara de pesar. Serena abrió sus ojos a más no poder y en ese momento sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Los ojos le dolían por la cantidad de lágrimas que querían salir a el mismo tiempo. Corrió hasta fuera del hospital en dirección a un callejón sin importar los tantos brazos que intentaron detenerla. Sus pies se movían como si tuvieran vida propia y aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde iba, supo que debía alejarse de allí. Corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolieron, pero no paró de llorar en ningún momento. Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, al parecer se demoró más de lo que imaginó corriendo. Intentó volver, pero no encontró la salida. Siguió llorando y cayó de rodillas a el suelo. Gateó hasta quedar recostada a una dura y fría pared. Tomó su guitarra y comenzó a cantar entre sollozos.

_Yo te extrañaré, tenlo por seguro,_

_Fueron tantos buenos, y malos momentos, que vivimos juntos._

_Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas,_

_Lo que parecía no importarte,_

_Son las que más invaden mi mente, al recordarte._

Ya en vez de una canción parecía un llanto desenfrenado, pero continuó cantanto.

_Ojalá pudiera devolver el tiempo, para verte de nuevo,_

_Para darte un abrazo, y nunca soltarte._

_Mas comprendo que llegó tu tiempo, que Dios te a llamado, _

_para estar a su lado, así él lo quizo._

_Pero yo nunca pensé, que doliera tanto._

Un ruido fuerte le hizo parar de cantar y levantar la vista de la guitarra. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vió a nadie y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. No vió nada fuera de lo normal y se levantó como pudo de el suelo. Se acotejó la guitarra en la espalda de tal forma que no se le cayera ni se golpeara y comenzó a tantear por la pared intentando encontrar la salida del callejón, pero nada. Otra vez sintió el ruido, pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y cerca de ella. Entonces si se asustó.

No andaba con celular ni con nada a no ser su instrumento. Siguió tanteando hasta que tocó algo diferente. Algo duro, frío y un poco baboso. Alzó la vista y vió unos ojos en forma de serpiente que alumbraban en la oscuridad. El miedo la recorrió de pies a cabeza y comenzó a retroceder.

?: Veo que encontraste la dueña de la voz Kail.

Kail: eso parece Kon.

Nunca en su vida había escuchado esos nombres ni había visto unas personas, si es que se le podía llamar así, de esa forma.

Sere: ¿qué son ustedes?- la voz le salió un poco ronca y rasposa por haber llorado tanto.

Kon: como dirían los humanos, las presentaciones están pasadas de moda.

Serena intentó correr, pero una mano la agarró del brazo.

Kail: ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Sere: ¡déjenme ir!- gritó forcejeando.

Kon: eso ni lo creas. Kail, llévala a la nave y cámbiala de ropa. Este será un buen obsequio para los Zarqueanos. Sobre todo con esa cosa que tiene pegada en la espalda.

Kail la cargó por el hombro. Por mucho que ella intentara zafarse sabía que no podía luchar con la enormidad de hombre que le estaba cargando, pero aún así no se detuvo.

Kail: ¡para ya de moverte!

Sere: ¡Suéltame!

Kon: mejor la desmayamos.

Serena sintió los labios de Kon sobre su cuello e inmediatamente cayó inconciente.

* * *

Serena abrió los ojos poco a poco, intentando adaptarse a la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Tenía las manos atadas encima de su cabeza a un palo, que le impedía bajarlas. El palo estaba en posición horizontal, por lo que podía mover toda la otra parte de el cuerpo. Se pudo dar cuenta de que ya no traía la misma ropa de antes. Ahora llevaba una falda corta, un poco más arriba de la mitad de el muslo, por delante y la parte de atrás arrastraba a el suelo. Una blusa con un exagerado escote, sin tirantes, y que le dejaba el estómago y la barriga fuera. El pelo, que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, estaba suelo. En su espalda todavía traía la guitarra. ¿Por qué no se la habían quitado? bueno, eso no importaba mucho ¿dónde estaba? En ese momento se abrió una puerta automática y por ella entró Kon.

Kon: Vaya, vaya. Nuestra pequeña terrícola ya se despertó- dijo sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

Sere: ¿dónde mierda estoy?

Kon: en una nave que va en dirección a Zarkos.

Sere: ¿A dónde?

Kon: un planeta muy lejano de la tierra- suspiró y se pasó una mano por su pelo casi inexistente.

Sere: ¿qué...?- se quedó son habla. La tierra era el único planeta con vida de el sistema solar. ¿o no estaba en el sistema solar?

Kon: lo único que te puedo decir es que llegarás viva. Allá no me importa lo que te pase... ¿eres virgen?- esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero con el rostro colorado asintió- por eso te elegimos. Vas a valer mucho.

Sere: ¿me van a vender?

Kon: no sé lo que significa vender. Pero te vamos a cambiar por algunas cosas que necesitamos para la nave. Eso es todo.

Se giró y antes de que Serena pudiera preguntarle algo más, las puertas automáticas se cerraron dejándolo todo oscuro otra vez.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Espero que me den su opinión para saber si les gusta y así seguir escribiendo :D**


	2. Mía

_**¡Holiss!**_

_**Gracias a todos por esperar este capítulo.**_

_**Nora: ¡Ohayo! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el primer capi. ¡Ah! y para responder a tu pregunta: actualizo todos los días y cuando tengo algún contratiempo yo aviso a mis lectores n.n! Besos!**_

_**Yesqui2000: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por escribirme y no te preocupes por Serena, déjamelo todo a mi. Jajajaja. Besitos :D**_

* * *

***Mía***

Las manos las tenía acalambradas por tenerlas tanto tiempo arriba y la espalda le dolía, aunque por supuesto, la guitarra no ayudaba para nada. Hacía un rato había parado de llorar, no valía la pena malgastar energías. Se sentía sola y triste. Su banda se repondría de su pérdida y luego de un tiempo seguiría siendo la gran banda que siempre fueron. Y ella viviría en algún lugar de el espacio con la compañía de su guitarra. El solo pensar que sería cambiada por objetos para una estúpida nave le hacía sentirse miserable y humillada. Ella no era un artefacto que podían cambiar si querían, pero nada podía hacer.

Todavía le costaba creer que estuviera en el espacio, pero el continuo sonido de los motores de la nave le indicaba la dura realidad en la que estaba.

Un sonido de las turbinas la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Luego se escuchó un grito en la parte de afuera. Serena se asustó, no le faltaba para volverse loca. Entonces anunciaron por una pequeña ranura que estaba en la pared, al parecer algún tipo de altavoz:

?: ¡Alarma Máxima! ¡Enemigos de el platena Erzaklyon han entrado a la nave! ¡Repetimos: Enemigos de el planeta Erzaklyon han abordado la nave!

"¡Genial! Ahora un grupo de locos aborda la nave y me mata o hace esperimentos con mis intestinos" pensó mentalmente Serena. Algo duro dió contra la puerta y ella no pudo evitar gritar de el susto. Escuchó murmullos desde afuera y supo que estaba perdida. Algo volvió a dar contra la puerta y el palo que sostenía las manos de Serena cedió. Cuando las manos de la chica bajaron millones de pinchazos le recorrieron los brazos.

Sere: ¡Oh, Dios!- no pudo evitar gritar. Volvió a escuchar susurros fuera y se arrepintió mil veces.

Forcegeó un poco con las gruesas cuerdas que la ataban hasta que la piel se le abrió y de ella comenzó a brotar sangre, pero se logró safar al escurrirse con la sangre. Las muñecas le ardían como nunca, pero se levantó y comenzó a correr con la guitarra a cuestas tratando de buscar alguna salida. Pero no, la única salida era donde estaban los que intentaban entrar. Se quitó el aza que mantenía la guitarra con ella y la puso a su lado en el suelo. Serena se sentó abrazando sus piernas y con la cabeza enterrada en sus rodillas. Cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de la puerta al golpearse su llanto aumentaba. Estaba aterrada.

Entonces sintió la puerta abrirse de golpe. Cerró las manos en puños, enterrándose las uñas en las palmas, pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Escuchó solo dos pies moviéndose, al parecer solo había entrado un alien. Sintió algo tocarle suevemente la cabeza, pero ella retrocedió un poco. A los oídos le llegó el sonido de un gruñido y se obligó a levantar la vista.

Se quedó asombrada con la vista que sus ojos precensiaban. El alienígena que tenía delante era sumamente atractivo. No era tan blanco como los humanos, pero se notaba que era blanco ¿o se veía escuro por la oscuridad? ni idea. Pero Serena quedó maravillada por esos hipnotizadores ojos negros.

?: inata kona yoda?- Serena frunció el entrecejo. Al parecer el hermoso alien estaba tratando de hablar con ella-Вы говорите на моем языке?- ella frunció aún más el entrecejo- ¿hablas este idioma?

Serena, sorprendida como nunca en su vida, asistió y bajó la cabeza. Tomó la guitarra y se aferró a ella. El alien se acuclilló delante de ella. Intentó tocar a Serena, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza. Él comprendió y retiró la mano.

Sere: ¿q-quién eres?- preguntó con temor

El alienígena sonrió.

Darien: Me llamo Harmis Darien. Pero puedes llamarme Darien- le extendió una mano a la chica. Serena se la dió con cierto temor.

Para su sorpresa él en vez de estrechársela, tomó la de la chica y se la llevó a los labios. Sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Luego él la volvió a mirar y sonrió, soltándole la mano. Ella, al tener la mano libre otra vez, rozó las cuerdas de la guitarra y un lijero sonido salió. Darien medio siseó, medio rugió, en respuesta, dispuesto a sacar su arma para romper la guitarra.

Sere: no, no, no, no- negó con la cabeza abrazando más a su instrumento- ¿qué crees que vas a hacer?

Darien: esa cosa está viva. Aléjate de eso, te puede hacer daño.

Sere: no está vivo. Y se llama guitarra mira- tocó varias notas y la cara de preocupación de Darien se cambió por una de curiosidad- ¿ves? no está vivo.

Darien: eso parece. ¿cómo te llamas?

Sere: Serena.

Darien: es un hermoso nombre. Casi tanto como la dueña- Serena se sonrojó un poco- ¿estás bien? estás un poco colorada. Eso no es normal. Deberíamos llevarte para que te viera un Sanador.

Sere: n-no. Estoy bien, eso es normal.

Darien: ¿de qué planeta eres?

Sere: de la tierra.

Darien frunció le seño- nunca había visto a nadie de la tierra. Eres bastante diferente a las mujeres de Elakgion. Eres más suave y cálida- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Serena volvió a sonrojarse y Darien sonrió otra vez- y te pones roja cada vez que te toco o que te digo algo. Eres mucho más hermosa que ellas- a Serena muchas veces le habían dicho eso, pero que su apuesto alienígena se lo haya dicho hizo que se pusieda diz mil veces más roja. Sonrió

Darien: ahora debemos irnos. Mis androides están esperando y no me puedo demorar mucho.

Serena retrocedió asustada de repente. Darien se dió cuenta de esto y le sonrió para infundirle confianza.

Darien: no te preocupes...

Sere: tengo miedo...- a penas y se escuchó la voz.

Darien: no le tengas, yo soy tu amigo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Sere: ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Darien: si. Nunca dejaré que nada te pase.

Serena tomó la mano que Darien le estaba ofreciendo y se paró. Darien la cargó como si fuera una princesa y habló mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros completos.

Darien: Max, estoy en la habitación de carga. Necesito que cargues una...una cosa- dijo refiriéndose a el instrumento- tenemos una invitada en nuestra nave- sus ojos se pusieron normales y caminó hasta salir de la habitación.

Serena se fue muy cómodamente acurrucada en el pecho de Darien. Llegaron a un enorme lugar en la nave, que parecía la entrada, y allí apareció otro alien.

Darien: Max. Carga esto-señalo la guitarra. Serena la apretó más contra si con cara de temor y preocupación- tranquila. En cuanto entremos a mi nave te la devolveré. Lo prometo.

Serena asintió y le entregó la guitarra a Max. Darien se dió la vuelta, se paró sobre una superficie redonda que se elevaba un poco del suelo, y esta lo elevó a él y a Serena. La chica se aferró más a la ropa de Darien y este la apretó más contra si, dándole confianza.

Darien: todo irá bien. No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Sere: lo sé.

Entraron a otra nave que estaba muy cerca y Darien ignoró las reverencias de cabeza que le hicieron todos, llevando a Serena a una habitación. La habitación era completamente blanca, pero con cosas de un violeta fuerte. Darien la sentó sobre la blanda cama, pero ella no se separó de él y las puertas automáticas se cerraron.

Sere: no te vayas...-susurró-...no me dejes sola...

Darien: no le aré- susurró también acariciando el cabello de la chica y sonriendo de medio lado- estaré contigo para siempre. Es una promesa.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera decir algo, Darien la besó. Ella se sorprendió, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba correspondiendo con la misma o más pasión que Darien.

Darien: ahora si eres mía

Sere: ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó extrañada.

Darien: En mi mundo, uno guarda su primer beso para su compañera de vida. Después de eso ya no puede estar con nadie más que no sea ella.

Sere: p-pero...e-es-eso...

Darien: si. Ahora eres mía y no dejaré que nadie más te toque.

Darien le besó el cuello y ella no pudo evitar gemir por la impresión.

El chico gruño.

Darien: no sabes cuánto te deseo...

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Muchos besos a todos :D**_


	3. Tú Eliges

_**¡Hola a todos :D!**_

_**Se me había olvidado ponerlo antes, pero este es el segundo libro de mi serie de "A Love..." creado por mi misma ;D**_

_**Gracias a todos por esperar n.n! **_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras T.T!**_

**_Nora: jajaja. Si, pero es que tengo tantas ideas que tengo que contenerme para no hacer un capitulo de mil palabras. No me gusta alargar las series, pero espero que esta te guste! Jajaja. Besos y cuídate!_**

**_Aviso: Los capítulos de ahora en adelante estarán un poco enlemmonados jajajajajajaja. AL que no le guste este tema, por favor, absténgase a leer._**

* * *

***Tú Eliges***

Darien la volvió a besar con fuerza. Serena intentó apartarse, pero él la tenía tomada por la nuca con una mano. Antes de darse cuenta la lengua de Darien estaba batallando con la suya. La chica gimió al darse cuenta de la intromisión de él, y Darien se separó de su boca bruscamente.

Darien: ¿por qué sonaste así?

Serena se sonrojó.

Sere: no sé como sean las cosas en tu planeta, pero en la Tierra, cuando a una mujer le gusta lo que un hombre le hace suena así. Se llama "gemir"- se sonrojó más fuertemente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Darien arrugó más el entrecejo.

Darien: en mi planeta las mujeres no suenan así. Casi ni disfrutan de el sexo.

Sere: ¿no disfrutan de el sexo?- arqueó una ceja.

Darien: solo un poco. Ellas son de las que, las ves, las coges y ya.

Sere: eso es horrible.

Darien: ¿cómo es en tu mundo?

Sere: mmm... Un beso, caricias...es algo especial porque allí es donde se demuestras los más fuertes sentimientos de una persona a otra. El chico exita a la chica y ella lo exita a él. Y después hacen el amor hasta olvidar sus nombres- concluyó con una sonrisa soñadora.

Darien: ¿en serio? En mi mundo es por rutina.

Sere: t-tú...ya...

Darien: si. Hace mucho tiempo. En mi mundo es muy normal tener sexo tres veces por día... pero ahora solo hay una persona con la que quiero tener sexo. ¿Tú has tenido sexo antes?- preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sere: no...ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

Darien: ahora ya no me importa más nadie que no sea mi compañera de vida.

Serena se sonrojó aún más y se separó de él. Ella no pensaba acostarse con Darien. Se paró de la cama y recordó por qué estaba en esa situación. Los ojos se le llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas y se tapó la boca sosteniendo un sollozo.

Sere: esto no puede estar pasando...

Darien: ¿qué sucede?- se levantó y se paró en frente de Serena- ¿qué es eso que sale de tus ojos?

Sere: lágrimas- se sorvió la nariz- cuando un humano está triste, o siente algún dolor, o se ve forzado a hacer algo que no le gusta... estas gotas saladas salen de sus ojos.

Darien: ¿estás triste?- arrugó el entrecejo, pero luego comprendió algo equivocado- entiendo que lo estés. Después de todo no volverás a la Tierra nunca.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿No la iba a llevar a la Tierra? no, no no, no, no.

Sere: me tienes que llevar a la Tierra. Tienes que hacerlo- lo tomó de la ropa desesperada- tengo que volver. Tienes que llevarme. Entiende que yo no pertenezco aquí. ¡Yo tengo mi vida! ¡y no pienso renunciar a ella!

Darien la abrazó.

Darien: lo siento pequeña. Pero nunca te llevaré a la Tierra. Ahora eres mía y no te perderé ni aunque tenga que ir a tu mundo y destruirlo. No dejaré que te marches, ni que te alejes de mí.

Serena lo intentó empujar, pero él era demasiado fuerte y no la soltó. Comenzó a forcejear.

Sere: ¡suéltame!

Darien: no. Nunca lo aré.

Ella dejó de forcejear y lo que hizo fue aferrarse a él.

Sere: el día no puede haber ido peor.

Darien sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Darien: ¿por qué dices eso? no pudo haber ido tan mal.

Sere: ¿quieres apostar?

Darien: no comprendo ese término.

Sere: no importa- lágrimas corrían deliveradamente por las mejillas de la chica

Darien: dime que ocurrió

Serena se sorvió la nariz.

Sere: estaba ensayando, yo después te explico que significa "ensayar". Bueno, cuando estaba ensayando llegó un chico y...

Darien: ¿y...?

Sere: ¡Mi Madre Murió!- soltó

El llanto desenfrenado que ella estaba conteniendo salió a la luz. Un río de cristal salía de sus ojos y mojaba la ropa de Darien.

Darien: tranquila... Estás conmigo.

Sere: ¡Si!- gritó y se separó de él bruscamente- ¡Ahora estoy en medio del espacio! ¡Con un alienígena que no me quiere llevar a mi hogar! ¡Y que para colmo ahora es mi esposo! ¡QUIERO VOLVER! ¡VOLVER A CASA, CON LOS CHICOS!

Darien: no entiendo que quiere decir "esposo"

Sere: y yo no te pienso explicar- se cruzó de brazos.

Darien: sabes que no te dejaré volver. Nunca lo aré. Nunca dejaré que otro hombre te toque además de mí.

Intentó acercarse para besarla, pero ella corrió y se acostó en posición fetal sobre la cama. Se escuchó un leve toque en la puerta y Darien fue a ver quien era. Después de unas palabras en otra lengua que Serena no entendió, Darien volvió a entrar con la guitarra en las manos. La puso en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y le acarició un poco el dorado pelo a la chica.

Darien: te dejaré sola un tiempo. Después mandaré a Max para te traiga algo de comer...será mejor que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que eres mía.

Sere: ¡no soy un maldito objeto!

Darien: lo sé. Pero no eres un objeto. Eres MI compañera de vida.

Sere: Antes muerta...

Darien no dijo más nada y salió de la habitación dejando sola a la chica. Serena lloró por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que los ojos se le quedaron sin lágrimas, rojos y ardiendo. Se sentó el la cama y tomó la guitarra del suelo. Comenzó a tocar lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No cantó, fue solamente el sonido de la guitarra. Tocó una melodía que duró más de 30 minutos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta y esta se abrió. Por ella apareció Max sonriendo con una bandeja de una comida bastante extraña. ¿de qué se reía? Serena no encontraba nada gracioso en lo que estaba pasando.

Max: lamento molestarla. Harmis Darien me envió para que le trajera algo de comer.

Ella no le hizo mucho caso y siguió tocando. Max puso la bandeja de comida sobre una mesita que quedaba cerca de la cama.

Max: si me permite un comentario: usted toca hermoso. No entiedo como es que saca sonidos tan armoniosos de esa cosa.

Serena no pudo evitar sonreir, y siguió tocando.

Max: Harmis Darien tuvo mucha suerte.

Serena se detuvo.

Sere: ¿por qué lo dices?

Max: por elegirla a usted. Será una gran Karaliene para nuestro planeta.

Sere: ¿Karaliene?

Max: no sé la traducción. Pregúnteselo después a Harmis Darien, él se lo dirá.

Sere: no tengo nada que hablar con Darien- Serena frunció el seño y cambió la vista- no quiero hablar con él.

Max: debería hablar con él. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Cuando un hombre besa a una mujer, ya no se puede separar de ella.

Sere: ¿por qué?- inquirió curiosa de repente.

Max: fácil. Cuando un hombre ya toma a una mujer como su compañera de vida, está obligado a tener sexo con ella cada dos días como mínimo.

Sere: ¿y si no, qué?

Max: muere...

Esa palabra hizo que Serena se estremeciera. Ya bastante había tenido con la muerte de su madre, para que colmo que su padre ni la quería, era como si estuviese muerto también. Pero ella no se quería acostar con Darien, a penas y lo conocía.

Max: la dejo sola. Pero recuerde: es su elección. De todas formas, Harmis Darien nunca la dejará. Es un cabeza dura, y si fuera yo, tampoco la dejaría marchar.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Serena inmersa en sus pensamientos. Ella no era una asesina. Y no estaba dispuesta a que Darien muriera por su culpa.

_¡Fácil decir, difícil hacer!-_le recordó su mente.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Los amo chicos.**

**Recuerden: este fic es creado con el único propósito de matar el aburrimiento un rato.**

**Graciassssssssssssssssssss :D**


	4. Acepto

_**Gracias por leer!**_

_**Yesqui2000: Ya verás lo que es Darien jajajaja. Me alegro de que te vaya gustando. Besos!**_

_**Nora: ¡Ya verás n.n! Tengo bastantes ideas para todo, pero espero que me ayudes T.T Muchos besitos y espero con ansias tus ideas. **_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras.**_

_**¡Allá vá!**_

* * *

***Acepto***

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Serena había hablado con Max. Después de un rato él había vuelto y le había enseñado a Serena a usar el baño por si quería bañarse, y le había traido algo de ropa. Serena ya se había dado una larga ducha en el enorme baño. El agua caía en forma de lluvia y solo tenías que salir de allí para que el agua tibia parara de caer. Se vistió con un minivestido de color violeta fuerte. Tenía una sola manga y era completamente ajustado a el cuerpo, hasta llegar a la parte de la cadera, que es donde se hacía un poco más suelto. Había comido lo que Max le había llevado y se había acostado, pero no podía dormir.

Justo cuando estaba logrando quedarse dormida la puerta de el cuarto se abrió y por ella entró Darien. Se le veía como si estuviese indeciso si hablar o no. Al final se desidió sentarse en la cama, al lado de Serena, pero ella le estaba dando la espalda. Darien le acarició los rubios cabellos un par de veces, hasta que ella se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. Darien le sonrió un poco y ella no pudo negarse a corresponder. Él se agachó un poco y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza a Serena.

Darien: ¿estás bien?

Sere: estoy mejor...

Darien quería hablar con ella, pero al parecer iba a ser un poco difícil.

Darien: ¿lo has pensado?

Sere: si...-tragó después de eso.

Darien: ¿y...?- la ansiedad se le notaba a la legua.

Serena sonrió ante el desespero que se notaba en Darien, se levantó un poco y le besó. El chico no tardó en corresponder sonriendo.

Sere: acepto...

Darien la tomó más fuertemente y la levantó dándole vueltas en el aire hasta que ambos se marearon y calleron encima de la cama. Allí se comenzaron a besar otra vez, pero ahora con algo de hambre. Darien se detuvo un momento y la miró como si ella fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración.

Darien: me esforzaré para acerte feliz...lo prometo.

Serena negó con la cabeza sonriendo y recordó algo.

Sere: Darien...

Darien: ¿si, pequeña?

Sere: ¿qué significa Karaleine?

Darien se sorprendió: ¿quién te dijo esa palabra?

Sere: Max...¿qué quiere decir?

Darien: Reina...

Serena no pudo ocultar su asombro. Entonces recordó esa parte de la conversación:

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

_Max: Harmis Darien tuvo mucha suerte._

_Serena se detuvo._

_Sere: ¿por qué lo dices?_

_Max: por elegirla a usted. Será una gran Karaliene para nuestro planeta._

_Sere: ¿Karaliene?_

_Max: no sé la traducción. Pregúnteselo después a Harmis Darien, él se lo dirá._

**_End Flash Back_**

* * *

Sere: p-p-pero...e-entonces t-tu eres...

Darien:si. Yo soy un princis, que en tu lengua es príncipe...creo que se pronuncia así.

Serena no salía de su asombro. ¡Darien era un príncipe! ¡E iba a ser un Rey!

Sere: p-pero...¿no deberías casarte con una princesa?

Darien: en mi mundo solo hay una familia gobernadora: la mía. Y los hijos de los Reyes siempre son varones.

Sere: eso es imposible. ¿Ninguna persona de tu familia a tenido una niña?

Darien: ¿niña?

Sere: una hija.

Darien: no. Como ya te dije: todos son varones.

Sere: eso es horrible. Háblame un poco de tu planeta.

Darien: Tenemos un sol de dos caras, una clara y una oscura. La clara nos da el día y la oscura la noche. Las mujeres son de color...rosa claro. Casi blanco, pero rosa. El agua es de color roja. Las mascotas son bastante extrañas a las de tu mundo y todas las frutas son comestibles.

Sere: debe ser un lugar increible.

Darien: lo es. Te ancantará... Mi madre te consentirá como a ninguna otra mujer. Más te vale a que estés preparada para millones de regalos y consentimientos. Ella es la mejor persona que pude aver elegido como madre.

Sere: ¿y tu padre...?

Darien se puso un poco serio.

Darien: el me trata más como una carga que como alguien. No quería que me comprometiera nunca con nadie porque decía que eso lo que hace es hechar a perder a los hombres. Dice que nunca debió averse comprometido con mi madre...hay veces que lo odio tanto.

Serena se sentó a horcajadas encima de Darien, quien todavía estaba acostado, y le besó.

Sere: no quiero que digas eso. El odio no es un sentimiento bueno.

Darien sonrió.

Darien: háblame de como eran tus padres.

Serena parpadeó un poco, intentando apartar las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

Sere: Mi madre vivía felizmente casada, pero cuando le contó a mi padre que estaba embarazada la abandonó. Me tuvo a mi luego de unos años se le declaró un cáncer en el pulmón. Me volví famosa y cada dinero que ganaba se lo dedicaba a ella. Pero no valió la pena. No estuve allí cuando ella me necesitó. Le fallé...

Darien intentó cambiar un poco la conversación.

Darien: ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Ahora eres parte de mi familia. Tú y eso caosa que suena.

Serena rió y le volvió a besar. Ya tenía una familia, y hasta un esposo.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entró Max. Serena se ruborizó a más no poder por la embarazosa posición en la que se encontraban. Max levantó una ceja.

Max: ¿por qué está roja, Harmis Darien?

Darien se encongió de hombros sonriendo y Serena se ruborizó aún más.

Darien: al parecer es normal.

Max: casi tiene el color de nuestras mujeres. Pero es más roja... Interesante.

Serena se salió de encima de Darien y se sentó, mientras Darien hacía lo mismo. Max tomó una silla y la arrastró hasta ponerla en frente de la pareja. Se sentó y tomó una posición un poco más seria.

Max: uno de nuestros motores se rompió la hacer impacto contra la otra nave. Nos quedan otros tres, las cuatro turbinas, bastante combustibles para llegar a nuestro planeta y tenemos alimentos suficientes.

Darien: me alegro de escuchar eso. ¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Max: ahí biene lo bueno. Todo va bien porque llegaremos en unos minutos.

Serena se ahogó en su propia saliva, pero los chicos la ignoraron. Bajaron hasta quedar en el area de descarga. Darien no le soltó ni un solo momento la mano a Serena, que estaba que ya no encontraba uñas para comerse. La nave comenzó a desender lentamente, hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil sobre una superficie plana.

Darien: no estés nerviosa. Todo irá bien.

Y las puertas de salida bajaron, dejando a la luz que entrara.

* * *

_**Chicos les quería hacer una pregunta:**_

_**es que no se si continuarla y me gustaría que me dijeras.**_

_**Tengo otro fic en mente y no se si les gustaría que continuara.**_

_**Los dejo a su elección.**_


	5. Conociendo

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

_**Pueees, aquí me tenéis otra vez :P Gracias por todos los que me han escrito!**_

_**Panambi-Hovy: ¡Hola! y gracias, gracias, gracias! De verdad te agradezco tu precioso y valioso review T.T ¡Besos y Cuídate!**_

_**Yesqui2000: Pues aquí me tienes otra vez! Y pronto verás todo lo que ocurre. Mil besos y gracias por escribirme!**_

_**Nora: Pues voy a cumplir con tu pedido. No sé se será corta o larga. Pero la terminaré. ¡Besos y muchos abrazos!**_

_**Clau Palacios: ¡Gracias por tus ánimos! n.n!**_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras :D**_

* * *

***Conociendo***

Juntos comenzaron a desender por la escalerilla de la enorme nave. Serena se tenía que sujetar a el brazo de Darien fuertemente para no caer. Sus piernas no paraban de temblar por los nervios y la ansiedad. Max les alcanzó para entregerle la guitarra a Serena, ya que se le había quedado en la habitación, pero después regresó a la nave. Serena se colocó su instrumento en la espalda y siguió caminando con Darien. Se fijó en la gran cantidad de alienígenas que les esperaba a el final de las escalerillas. Todos tenían rostros felices. Se notaba claramente la alegría de que el príncipe estuviera con ellos.

Darien sintió como todas las miradas de los Erzaklianos se iba de él hacia Serena y como a la chica le comenzaron a temblar las manos. El chico pasó una mano por debajo de la guitarra, tomándola de la cintura, y la apretó contra sí. En parte para darle seguridad y confianza a ella, al igual que para ir marcando su territorio: Serena era suya. Pudo ver con claridad como su pueblo se asombraba, nunca antes habían llevado a un ser terrícola a Erzaklyon. Pero a Harmis Darien no le importaba lo que su pueblo dijera con respecto a Serena. Solo le preocupaba un pensamiento: el de su padre. Tampoco tanto, Darien no renunciaría a Serena. No lo importaba ni tan siquiera huir de Erzaklyon y vivir sin hogar indefinido. Pero Serena se merecía un hogar.

Continuaron desendiendo, seguidos por Max y otros androides. Darien prácticamente arrastró a Serena para que ella caminara. La chica se veía con bastante miedo, pero obligó a sus piernas a que se movieran a el ritmo de Darien. Llegaron a el final de las escalerillas y Serena se dió cuenta de que ninguno de los alienígelas apartaba la vista de ella. Serena bajó los ojos hacia el piso, pero la mano de Darien le levantó el rostro por el mentón. Él estaba sonriendo con una mirada de infinita ternura, tanto que hizo que Serena se sintiera pequeña a el lado de él.

Se escucharon varios murmullos que Serena no pudo entender, y Daries les ordenó que hablaran es su idioma.

?: Harmis Darien ¿qué es _eso_?- preguntó una mujer de edad mediana, o eso pensaba Serena.

Serena se encongió un poco al escuchar la última palabra de la mujer. Darien le lanzó una mirada de furia a la mujer, que inmediatamente retrocedió un poco. Serena notó como Darien iba a comenzar a discutir con la mujer, así que se interpuso.

Sere: déjala...Ella no me está insultando, es normal que piensen así.

Todos los Erzaklianos contuvieron la respiración al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica. Ella les sonrió tímidamente a la mujer y a todo el pueblo. Todos sonrieron con ella. Hasta Darien lo hizo.

Darien: Su nombre es Serena. Y no es una _cosa_, ella es de la Tierra. Espero que la tratéis como se merece la prometida de su futuro Karaley.

Todos agacharon la cabeza en modo de respeto, pero aún con las sonrisas brillando en sus rostros. Serena viró los ojos un poco, pero después sonrió quedamente. ¡Si le contaba esto a alguien de la Tierra la tomaría por loca! Los Erzaklianos alzaron las cabezas, y de entre la multitud un niño se zafó de los brazos de su madre y corrió hasta detenerse frente a Serena. La madre corrió detrás de el niño los guardias la iban a detener, pero Darien hizo un gesto de la mano para que no lo hicieran. La mujer cargó a el niño y le comenzó a pedir disculpas.

Madre: lo siento. En cerio, no permitiré que esto vuel-

Sere: no se preocupe...

Serena se separó de los brazos de Darien y se acercó a el niño. El pequeño le sonrió ampliamente a la chica, y esta le revolvió un poco los cabellos. Pero la vista de el niño se deslizó desde ella hacia la guitarra. Todos se percataron de eso, y se pusieron rígidos. Pues, tal y como Darien, pensaron que era un arma. Pero para eso estaba Darien allí.

Darien: sé lo que estáis pensando, pero no, no es un arma. De un modo desconocido ella saca sonidos hermosos de esas cuerdas.

Niño: ¿cuándo va a tocar para nosotros, señorita Serena?- preguntó el pequeño tímidamente.

Sere: otro día será, pequeño...-susurró dulcemente.

Darien: nos tenemos que retirar. Pronto la volveréis a ver, no os preocupéis.

Niño: a sido un placer conocerla, señorita Serena...

Sere: lo mismo digo, pequeño...

Darien la tomó de la mano, y tras una reverencia que hicieron todos los de el pueblo, se marcharon seguidos de los androides. Serena admiraba todo. Las obras, las construcciones, las personas sonreirles por donde quieres que pasaban. Algunas ponían caras extrañas, pero rápido iba otra a explicarle y entonces sonreía amocionada. La chica se sentía mucho mejor ahora que el pueblo la empezaba a aceptar, se sentía más en casa.

Siguieron caminando un rato más hsata llegar a una enorme casa que bien se podía confundir con un castillo. Juntos entraron a aquel hermoso lugar, que era donde vivía la familia de Darien. Al fondo de un decorado y elegante pasillo, se encontraban sentados los padres de Darien. La mujer jugando con un niño que estaba sentado encima de ella, y a su lado estaba su esposo, con una enorme cara de fastidio. La mujer, al darse cuenta de la llegada de Darien, bajó a el pequeñín y corrió hacia los brazos de su enorme hijo. Comenzaron a hablar en otra lengua que Serena no entendió, pero luego la mujer se dirigió hacia ella. Darien le dijo que hablara en su lengua, tal y como hizo con el pueblo, y la mujer mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Darien: Serena, ella es mi madre, Ibett. Madre ella es Serena, mi prometida.

La mujer mostró asombro, pero luego estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos. Ahora era la chica la que estaba sorprendida. Después de unos segundos se separaron.

Ibett: es un completo placer conocer a la joven que le robó el corazón a mi hijo...ya pensaba que nunca escogería a ninguna.

Darien: madre...-dijo como advertencia.

Serena sonrió.

Sere: lo mismo digo...alteza

Ibett: ¡Oh, No! no me digas así que me hace sentir vieja. Me puedes decir Ibett o madre...

Sere: por supuesto, Ibett.

El pequeñín llegó corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Darien.

Darien: hola, rubí- dijo burlonamente

Zafiro: ¡Que no soy rubí! me llamo Zafiro, no rubí.

Darien: si, si ya- le revolvió un poco el pelo y el niñito miró a Serena con ojos curiosos.

Zafiro: ¿eres la prometida de Darien?

Serena se puso colorada, pero asintió.

Ibett: ¿te encuentras bien? Darien, hijo, ¿qué le ocurre?

Darien: eso es normal en los terrícolas

Ibett: ¡Eres de la Tierra!

Sere: si...

Zafiro: ¿en serio?- serena volvió a asentir- ¡Genial! ¡Quiero saber todo acerca de tu mundo!...aquí es bastante aburrido.

Ibett: Zafiro Anthony Chiba, más te vale que guardes algunos comentarios. ¡Tenemos que darle una buena impresión a la chica!

Darien: creo que ya lo habéis hecho...

De pronto vieron como el padre de Darien se levantaba de el asiento y caminaba hacia detuvo frente a Serena con una mirada indiferente, que luego pasó a ser una seño fruncido. Simplemente la escrutó de arriba a abajo, y salió de el lugar.

Ibett: oh, serena, cuanto lo siento. Espero que perdonéis a mi marido.

Sere: no os preocupéis majes...Ibett- la mujer sonrió.

Zafiro: ¿cuándo me váis a contar las cosas de vuestro mundo?

Darien: tendrá que ser luego, Zafiro. Serena debe estar cansada- le sonrió a la chica, que lo tomó de la mano- ahora nos retiramos.

Ibett: adelante hijo...

Zafiro: ¡nos veremos luego serena!

Sere: por supuesto...

Darien: ¡Adió, Rubí!

Zafiro: ¡Que No Soy Rubí!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_Un Millón de besos para todos._**

**_Syl_**


	6. Siendo Tuya

_**¡Hola, hola chicossss!**_

_**Primero que nada: este fin de semana y el lunes no podré escribir. Lo intentaré, pero será practicamente imposible.**_

_**Yesqui2000: Si! Tengo algunas ideas para el padre de Darien muajajaja. Besos y gracias por escribir.**_

_**Nora: Ya verás lo que pasará con respecto a la música jejeej. Yo me encargo de ellos! ^.^/**_

_**SEREDAR: ¡Hola! gracias por escribir y me alegro de que me hayas escrito. Besos!**_

_**Lulispelulis: ¡Ohayo! ¡Mil gracias por escribir! Seguiré tu consejo, no te preocupes. Abrazos y cuídate!**_

_**PrincesLynx: ¡Me alegro de que te vaya gustando el fic! y si, Darien será posecibo y hasta un poco celoso. Jajajaj. Cuídate!**_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras, y les advierto: puro lemmon es en lo que se basará este capi. A la persona que no le guste este tema, absténgase a leer para evitar problemas.**_

* * *

***Siendo tuya***

Serena iba caminando de la mano de Darien hacia su habitación. Su corazón estaba rebosante de alegría y tenía que morderse el labio para no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Sentía que iba a estallar. De no tener nada un día, en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía esposo, suegros y un millón de alienígenas que la querían por como era. Se sentía plena, pero ahora le tocaba la parte más difícil: tenía que acostarse con Darien. Y a pesar de que la idea no le molestaba para nada, se sentía demasiado nerviosa...¡pero ella tenía que hacerlo!, no, ¡ella _quería_ hacerlo!

Llegaron a una de las últimas habitaciones de el gigantezco pasillo en el segundo piso. Los guardias que cuidaban la puerta las abrieron para que el chico y Serena pudieran entrar, y a paso lento, lo hicieron. Detrás de ellos se cerraron las puertas todo quedó sumido en silencio. Hasta que:

Darien: Esta será nuestra habitación a partir de hoy. Si no te gusta la podemos cam-

Sere: ¡Que si no me gusta! ¡ME ENCANTA!

Y no mentía. La habitación era exageradamente espaciosa: tenía una mesita con tres sillas al lado de una ventana de cristal, de el mismo tamaño de una puerta de la tierra, pero con el doble de ancho. Tenía una cama bastante grande también en el centro de el cuarto, con una lijera tela desde la barandilla de arriba que caía rodeando la cama completamente. Serena comenzó a caminar, admirando las tomalidades blancas, rojas y violetas fuerte que había por todas partes.

Mientras tanto, Darien se deleitaba viendo cada expresión en el rostro de la chica. Se le veía tan concentrada mientras miraba cada rincón de la alcoba. No apartó los ojos de Serena ni por un solo minuto, lo único que hizo fue caminar hasta la cama y sentarse allí para poder observarla mejor.

Ella era basante diferente a las mujeres de su planeta., no es que fuera fea, si no todo lo contrario. Ella era hermosa, divertida, inteligente, ingeniosa cariñosa...todo lo que él y su pueblo necesitaban. Ella era como una reliquia. Además, su voz era hermosa, cálida y suave. Si, ella era perfecta.

Serena sintió la mirada de Darien en su nuca, y se volvió para mirarlo. Darien era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en toda su vida. Alto, fuerte, apuesto...¡era un adonis! y ella era conciente de que la habitación era para los dos.

Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó al lado de Darien lentamente.

Sere: es preciosa.

Darien: me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose en un cómodo silencio. Simplemente escuchando sus respiraciones. Se fueron acercando cada vez más y más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron casi unidos.

Serena se armó de valor y le besó. Sus labios, firmes y suavez, calientes y húmedos, gruesos y carnosos, era lo más exquisito que ella había probado nunca. Luego de unos segundos el beso tímido había tomado un nivel de pasión inimaginable. Se devoraban, y Serena estaba a punto de desmayarse por tantas placenteras sensaciones que recorrían su delicado cuerpo. La lengua de Darien pedía permiso para entrar en su boca, y ella no se lo negó. Quería sentirlo completamente pegado a ella. Esa ropa ya le estaba estorbando, por lo que subió las manos y le acarició los pectorales a el chico.

Darien no estaba mejor que ella. Desde hacía rato los pantalones le quedaban apretados, y ahora que Serena le acariciaba...ahora le parecía que estaba usando ropa de bebé. Ansiaba tocarla, recorrer con sus labios cada rincón y curva su cuerpo, hasta que ella le implorara que la hiciera suya. Entonces la tomaría, lento y exitante, para luego penetrarla hasta que ella llegara a la inconciencia gritando su nombre. Por donde quiera que la chica pasaba sus manos, Darien sentía una llamarada de fuego crearse. Se iba avolver loco si no la tenía rápido: pero el quería ir despacio. Ni siquiera sabía si era la primera vez que ella tenía sexo.

Darien la levantó un poco y la aló para que Serena quedara a horcajadas sobre él. La chica soltó un jadeo al sentir la gran erección de él contra la cara interna de sus muslos. Impaciente por volver a sentir esa sensación, se restregó allí, en su parte más sensible. La exitación le estaba carcomiendo los huesos a ambos. Sentían que sin hacer nada iban a explotar.

Darien: serena...

Darien soltó la boca de Serena para comenzar a besarla en el cuello. Encontes ella si que se sintió morir. El chico le comezó a bajar el vestido poco a poco, exitándola, atormentándola, y besando cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta de ella. La cargó para acostarla sobre la cama y ella enrredó las piernas en la cintura de él.

Darien se esforzaba para hacer las cosas como ella había dicho que le gustaba a las terrícolas, pero él estaba pasando un calvario. Se sexo se endurecía ante cada gemido de Serena. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así de exitado por una mujer. Pero Serena no era cualquier mujer, no. Ella era _especial_. EL chico se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo tan sonrosado de la chica, pero no se alarmó y siguió quitándole la ropa.

Serena intentó cubrirse los senos cuando quedaron al descubierto, pero Darien se lo impidió.

Darien: por favor...no me impidas verte, Serena. Eres hermosa.

Entonces agachó la cabeza y atrapó uno de los pezones de Serena en su boca. La chica se arqueó contra el cuerpo de él y este quedó estupefacto. Nunca ninguna muujer había reaccionado así por su tanto, quizas demasiado.

Sere: D-Darien...y-ya no a-aguanto...más.

Darien comprendió el mensaje y se levantó para quitarse la ropa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Darien estaba desnudo. Serena dió un respingo. Todo en Darien era enorme.

El chico le terminó de quitar la ropa a Serena y se quedó mirando por 5 segundo en triángulo de rizos rubios de la chica.

Con curiosidad, Darien le comenzó a acariciar al area más íntima, y al ver como la chica se retorcía de placer soltando gritos de placer con su nombre impregnado, la besó y la comenzó a penetrar.

Serena comenzó a sentir como un lijero dolor comenzaba a aparecer, pero no dijo nada. Podía sentir lo tenso que estaba Darien.

Él la besaba mientras la penetraba poco a poco. Se sentía tan apretada que casi le dolía. Entonces sintió como algo le impedía penetrarla por completo y la miró.

Serena sonrió.

Sere: es normal...e-esta es m-mi...primera vez.

Darien puso una mirada de pura ternura y admiración. Él era su primer hombre.

Sere: s-solo...hazlo con más fuerza.

Darien obedeció, y besándola, retrocedió y la penetró con un poco de más fuerza, rompiendo la barrera que contenía la virginidad de Serena. Ella dió un grito ahogado de dolor contra los labios de Darien, y este la comenzó a acariciar para que el dolor pasara, y si que tuvo efecto.

La chica comenzó a mover las caderas, dándole confianza a él.

Darien la tomó de las caderas y a cada momento fue tomando más potencia. Hasta que tomaron un ritmo frenético.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y el orgasmo los golpeó de forma brutal, haciendo que Darien cayera jadeando sobre el pecho de Serena. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, los dos pudieron regular las respiraciones y el chico salió de ella, recostándose a su lado.

Darien: a sido...lo mejor que e hecho en mi vida...

Sere: lo mismo digo.

Darien la cargó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Él apartó las colchas de su cama y la recostó para luego acostarse él.

Serena se apoyó e inmediatamente quedó dormida por el cansancio. Darien no se demoró y también quedó dormido, allí, abrazándola.

Pero una cosa tenían claro: esa había sido al mejor noche de sus vidas

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**:D**_


	7. Conociendo el pueblo

_**Hola a todosss!**_

_**Lamento no haber escrito en estos días...espero no estén enfadados T.T**_

_**Besos a todos y gracias por todos los hermosos reviews que me han dejado. Los quieroooo!**_

_**Lulispelulis: si... El caso es que soy malísima escribiendo lemmones, pero eso no me priva de hacerlo!jajajaj. Besos.**_

_**Goshy: ¡Hola! y no te preocupes por los comentarios...¡Me alegro de que te vaya gustando este fic! Besos y abrazosss ^.^**_

_**Princesa selene mai: ¡Ohayo! me alegro de que te vaya gustando este Darien...¡a mi también! ejjejej. Cuídate y besos!**_

_**Yesqui2000: Jajajaja. Gracias por escribir y espero que este capi te guste.**_

_**Selene 333: ¡Hola, holaaaa! gracias por escribir! y me alegro de que te haya gustado este fic, ¡pero aún falta mucho por ver!**_

_**Panambi-Hovy: Ni que lo digas, uff. Darien es todo un Dios. Y le dice "Rubí" a "Zafiro" solo para molestarlo. Es como una broma jajajaj y me recuerda a la novela "Rubí", además los dos son diamantes y no me pude resistir. Lo demás sobre el apodo Darien lo explica en este capi. Besos!**_

_**Nora: ¡Aquí tienes el capi que pedías! Espero que te guste y definitivamente...era por el viaje...jajajaja. Abrazos!.**_

**_Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras._**

* * *

***Conociendo el pueblo***

Darien abrió sus hermosos ojos pesadamente. Se sentía extrañamente pleno y feliz, como no se había sentido desde hacía años. Se giró un poco hacia su izquierda y allí vió la criatura más increible que había visto nunca. Serena dormía acurrucada contra él, con una mano en el pecho de el chico y con una pierna enroscada entre las de él. Darien le apartó un poco la melena rubia que le cubría el rostro y sonrió. Toda ella era hermosa. No se arrepentía de haberla hecho suya, ni de haberla tomado como compañera de vida. Serena era todo lo que necesitaba su petrificado corazón. Toda ella era luz y calidez. Y Darien no permitiría que nada la separara de él, ni siquiera su padre.

Una punzada le llegó al pecho al pensar si su padre los separaba. A pesar de que era contra las reglas Darien sabía que de su padre, Diamante Masen, se podía esperar cualquier cosa. La abrazó más fuertemente, pegándola más contra sí, y undió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Un aroma desconocido, pero exitante, se apoderó de sus fozas nasales, mandando una descarga eléctrica a través de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su zona más íntima. Se puso duro de golpe y eso lo sorprendió. Nunca se había puesto tan duro tan rápido, y mucho menos con las misma mujer. Pero él sabía que Serena no era cualquier mujer. Ella era suya, y la cuidaría con su vida.

No se resistió y le besó la coronilla de la cabeza, e inmediatamente ella se removió un poco entre sus brazos. Con un suspiro, ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Frunció el seño un poco, al parecer había pensado que todo aquello había sido un lindo y exitante sueño, pero se alegró de que todo fuera verdad. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Darien. Se sonrojó un poco al recordar todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y además, de que estaba desnuda.

Darien: buenos días...- se inclinó un poco, sonriendo, y le besó los labios.

Sere: buenos días...- se intentó acomodar un poco, pero sintió un dolor terrible en la entrepierna. Hizo una mueca que para Darien no pasó desapersivida.

Darien: ¿estás bien?

Sere: si...- se terminó de acotejar y le sonrió- no es nada.

Darien: lo siento...

Sere: ¿por qué?- inquirió estrañada.

Darien: por lo de ayer. No sabía que nunca habías estado con otro macho ni como aliviarte el dolor. Perdí el control. Y gracias a Dios que estaba cansado por los días que estuve en el espacio...si no...no se lo que hubiera hecho- bajó la mirada con pesar.

Serena lucho contra las ganas de hacer otra mueca cuando se levantó un poco, con la sábana cubriendo sus senos. Con una mano lo tomó de la barbilla y se la levantó para que la mirara. En la mirada se Darien se veía un puro arrepentimiento. ¿acaso él era idiota? le había dolido, si, pero había disfrutado más. Mucho más.

Sere: no hables así. Tú no sabías que esa era mi primera vez y me encantó. A todas las humanas les duele su primera vez. Pero en menos de 5 segundos lo único que sentía era el placer. El placer que TU me dabas. Nunca había sentido nada tan increible como lo de anoche.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron ante las palabras de Serena y la besó, larga y lentamente.

Darien: será mejor ir a ducharnos antes de que te vuelva a tomar.

Sere: ¿y qué es lo que te detiene?- ella nunca pensó decir una frase como esa, pero ella salió de sus labios sin ni siquiera ser procesada por su cerebro. Darien la volvía loca.

Darien: me detiene, que quiero llevarte para que conozcas un poco el pueblo. Les caiste muy bien y creo que si no te llevo iniciarán un levantamiento- dijo sonriendo y sacó a Serena de entre las sábanas, cargándola, para llevarla hasta el baño.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente al ver la desnudez de ambos, y la sonrisa de Darien se ensanchó aún más. Le encantaba que Serena cambiara de color, literalmente, y comenzaba a entender el porqué lo hacía.

Después de una ducha larga, que en realidad fue más sexo que ducha (N/A: al parecer Darien no se pudo controlar xD) salieron ya bañados. Darien le dió a Serena un vestido sin tirantes y corto, de color rosa. Se terminaron de arreglar, Serena tomó su guitarra y salieron de la casa/castillo de Darien.

Caminaron por varios lugares y se detuvieron muchas veces, para presentarle personas a Serena. Pero con los que mejor hizo contacto fue con los niños.

Se sentó en una roca de tamaño mediano y comenzó a cantarle y a tocarle a los niños sentados en el suelo. Varias personas se reunieron junto a ellos asombrados por los hermosos sonidos de las cuerdas de la guitarra y de la voz de la chica. Luego de cantar una misma canción dos veces, los Erzaklianos reunidos se fueron aprendiendo el coro y lo cantaron junto con ella. Con cada toque de las cuerdas de la guitarra Serena se sentía más aceptada por todos. Al terminar de cantar como por sexta vez la canción, se paró y los niños lo hicieron con ella, cantando todavía el coro y dando saltitos. Todos le aplaudieron y eso le recordó sus muchos conciertos en la Tierra. Los extrañaría, pero ya tenía un nuevo público.

Se acercó a Darien, que la esperaba un poco alejado de la multitud, con su inquebrantable sonrisa adornando su perfecto rostro.

Darien: tengo miedo...

Sere: ¿qué?- la pregunta la desonrientó bastante.

Darien: que tengo miedo...

Sere: si, te escuché. Lo que quice decir es: ¿por qué?

Darien: me da miedo de que traten de robarte para que les cantes hasta morir

Serena soltó una carcajada, y Darien soltó otra. Luego se abrazaron y se olvidaron de la enorme cantidad de personas que les rodeaba. La chica se colocó la guitarra en la espalda y él le besó. Nuevos aplausos se escucharon y se tuvieron que separar. Ella se volvió a sonrojar, pero esta vez más fuertemente y los todo el pueblo puso cara de preocupación. Darien sonrió de medio lado y levantó una mano levemente.

Darien: es normal. Casi siempre cambia de color. Parece un Onx al hacerlo.

Sere: ¿un Onx?- le miró intrigada.

Darien: un animal pequeño que cambia de color.

Sere: como un camaleón

Darien se encongió de hombros.

Darien: no se lo que es un camaleón- la besó lijeramente otra vez- será mejor volver. Mi madre de seguro te está esperando y Rubí quiere que le cuentes cosas sobre la Tierra. No te librarás de él hasta que lo hagas.

Sere: ¿por qué le dices "Rubí:?

Darien se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Darien: simplemente por molestar. Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada pensó que el hijo iba a ser hembra y ya le tenía el nombre elegido. Era "Rubí", pero al ser varón le puso "Zafiro".

Serena asintió, se despidieron con un lijero asentimiento de cabeza y estaba dispuestos a marcharse, hasta que algo jaló lijeramente de el vestido de Serena. La chica se volvió y vió a un pequeño niño entregándole una extraña y hermosa flor. Ella la tomó con la mano que tenía libre, ya que la otra estaba entralazada con la de Darien, la olió y le acarició los cabellos a el niño, haciendo que este sonriera.

Se giraron y comenzaron a caminar hasta la enorme casa de Darien. Al menos con el pueblo les había ido bien. Y estaba seguro que con el 99% de su familia también lo sería.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_


	8. La Puerta

_**Aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Princesa selene mai: ¡Me alegro mucho el que te haya gustado el capi anterior! Espero que este también te guste!**_

_**Yesqui2000: ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! jajaja. Ya verás, les tengo una sorpresa a todos!**_

_**Guest: ¡Ohayo y gracias por escribir! y con respecto a tus preguntas, para ir por orden: A la primera pregunta con respecto a el bebé es si! lo de Diamante no te lo puedo decir porque sino el fic pierde su encanto! lo siento T.T. Y con lo de la fecundación, en este capi lo explico! Mil besos y espero que te guste la sorpresa que tengo para este capi!**_

_**Nora: ¡Pues aquí te tengo una sorpresa! espero que te guste!**_

_**Y perdonen mis faltas en las palabras**_

* * *

***La Puerta***

Darien y Serena caminaron de manos hasta la enorme casa. Bromearon un poco y la chica le contó que sabí hablar tres idiomas. En cambio, el chico, sabía hablar 6 idiomas, pero solo se sabía uno de la Tierra: el español. Pero él no era el único, todos los habitantes de Erzaklyon nacían con el privilegio de hablar los 6 idiomas aunque no se los enseñaran. Eso la dejó bastabte impactada.

Luego de un rato mirando las casas y haciendo un poco de amistad con las personas que pasaban por su lado, llegaron a la casa/castillo de Darien. Para su sorpresa, Zafiro los esperaba en la puerta de la casa, como si llevara mucho tiempo allí esperándolos. La chica puso los ojos como platos cuando vió la cara de tristeza en el niño y que tenía los ojos azul oscuro completamente.

Zafiro, al verlos, corrió hasta refugiarse en las piernas de Serena, estrechando sus rodillas entre sus pequeños brazos. Ella miró con el seño fruncido a Darien.

Darien también tenía el seño fruncido con una cara de pura confición.

Darien: está..lo que tu llamarías "llorando".

Serena se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a la altura de el pequeño y él le pasó los brazos por el cuello, apretándola contra sí. Y como pudo, por culpa de la guitarra, se aferró a ella como si fuera su salvación.

Sere: ¿qué sucede pequeño?- le preguntó aún abrazada de él, pasándole una mano por la espalda para tranquilizarlo y con la otra rodeando la cintura de el niño.

Zafiro: no quiero que te vayas...¡No voy a dejar que te vayas!

Darien: ¿de qué hablas?...-también se arrodilló al lado de su hermano- Serena no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

Zafiro: Diamante...-el niño nunca se había atrevido a llamarlo "padre" ni nada parecido- ella dijo que Serena se tenía que ir...

Darien apretó los puños y le tocó el hombro a Zafiro para que se separara de Serena y lo mirara. El príncipe le sonrió a su pequeño hermano.

Darien: ella no se va a ir. Eso tenlo por seguro. No importa lo que diga nadie.

Zafiro asintió más calmado y sonrió un poco también. Serena y Darien se levantaron y el niño le tomó la mano a Serena para entrar por las dos grandes puertas. Esta vez los padres de Darien no estaban sentados en las sillas de el fondo de el pasillo, así que se dirigieron a el patio, que más bien parecía un jardín, para ver si se encontraban allí.

Efectivamente ahí estaban. La madre de Darien, Ibett, leyendo algo mientras bebía el contenido de un objeto parecido a una taza, y el padre de Darien, Diamante, dándole instrucciones a unos guardias.

Darien: dame unos minutos...- le susurró a Serena y la besó fugazmente para luego acercarse a su padre.

La chica suspiró. Siempre había algo que iba mal en su vida y cuando creía tenerlo todo le viene el problema de su suegro. Uff.

Se acercó a Ibett con una sonrisa que la mujer no dudó en corresponder. Puso una guitarra en una silla de forma que no se cayera, ayudó a Zafiro a suvirse a otra y por último ella se sentó al lado de Ibett.

Sere: todo el pueblo es hermoso. Son seres realmente agradables.

Ibett: eres increible querida. Serás una gran karaleine para este planeta. Todo tú irradia luz, paciencia y amor.

Serena bajó la mirada un poco apenada por los alagos de Ibett y luego de un rato de charlar y reirse con el niño, le preguntó a la mujer como llegar a el baño para dirigirse hacia allí.

Iba pensando en como su vida había dado un giro tan drástico de un día para otro, otra vez. Si antes no amaba a Darien ahora si lo hacía. No le importaba nada con tal de estar cerca de él.

Antes de darse cuenta ya se había perdido por los gigantezcos pasillos. Abrió unas puertas y vió no había ningún guardia por todo aquello. Eso le pareció extraño, pero siguió caminando. Llegó al final de el pasillo abriendo puerta por puerta para ver si daba con el baño, pero nada.

Antes de girarse notó que algo sobresalía en la pared, era como el picaporte de una puerta, pero muy bien camuflado. Con algo de duda, lo tomó e hizo un poco de fuerza para que girara. La puerta oculta se abrió con un chirrido, pero cuando aprenas había una endija se trabó, impidiendo a la chica mirar hacia dentro.

?: Help!(ayuda!)

?: pealse! somebody help us! (por favor! alguien ayúdenos!)

Se quedó petrificada. Por Dios. ¡Esas era voces humanas! Quizo retroceder y salir corriendo, pero su cuerpo no le correspondía a los mandamientos que su cerebro le daba.

Sere: Who's there? (quién está ahí?)

?: Are you human? Please, Help! (eres humana? Por favor! Ayuda!)

Al sentir los sollozos de un niño los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto llevarían allí dentro? Forcejeó un poco con la puerta, pero ella no cedía. Al final se rindió.

Sere: the door will not open. I'll get help (la puerta no se abre. Iré a buscar ayuda)

?: please do so before the return of he (por favor hágalo antes del regreso de él)-susurró la voz de otro niño.

¡Habían niños allí dentro!

La chica volvió a cerrar la puerta, en caso de que ese "él" la viera y sospechara algo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos de la casa. Las ganas de ir a el baño se habían esfumado. Hasta llegó a el puento de pensar en que se había orinado al escuchar las voces detrás de la puerta, pero no era así.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que encontró el pasillo que daba a el jardín y corrió hasta él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al llegar vió que Darien y su padre estaban discutiendo e Ibett intentando que pararan de pelear, mientras Zafiro se tapaba fuertemente los oidos para no escuchar la pelea. Darien al miró y al ver los ojos rojos de la chica con el mar de lágrimas derramándose, se separó de su padre y se acercó a ella para envolverla entre sus brazos.

Serena se separó de él con un empujón en Darien la miró confundido. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ibett y Zafiro estaban al lado de ella.

Sere: Darien...dentro...niños...Tierra...puerta

Darien: intenta calmarte un poco, no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Serena respiró varias veces y entonces encontró la voz para hablar.

Sere: hay niños dentro. En una puerta escondida en la pared, está camuflada...-Darien la miró más confundido- Darien...los niños son humanos, son de la Tierra.

Todos pusieron los ojos como platos.

Diamante: no le pensarán creer ¿verdad?

Darien: yo creo en ella.

Ibett: ¿cómo llegaste ahí querida?

Sere: iba en dirección a el baño, pero me perdí y seguí caminando. Al final de el pasillo hay una puerta que casi no se ve. Dentro hay humanos, de mi planeta, de la Tierra.

El llanto se volvió más fuerte y Darien la tomó de la cintura.

Darien: ¿nos puedes llevar?

Sere: eso creo.

Serena fue recordando los detalles de el pasillo hasta dar con él. Se separó de Darien y corrió hasta dar con el picaporte de la puerta escondida. La abrió hasta la misma rendija de antes y le habló a los niños.

Sere: I'm back. brought help (Ya volví. Traje ayuda)

Zafiro: ¿que idioma es ese?

Sere: inglés.

Entonces un aroma repulsivo y repugnante llenó las fosas nasales de Serena. Dentro de ese lugar había algo podrido.

Sere: Ibett, llévate a Zafiro de aquí.

La mujer sacó a el niño de el pasillo dejando solos a Serena y Darien.

Sere: we will get there (los vamos a sacar de ahí)

?: hurry up (apúrense)- rogó entre gemidos un niño.

Darien arremetió varias veces contra la puerta pero ella no cedía. El llanto de los niños era cada vez más desesperado. Con una última arremetida, Darien abrió la puerta de golpe y lo que había dentro le heló la sangre a Serena.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación habían dos niños más o menos de la edad de Zafiro. Pero eso no fue lo que la paralizó. Lo más lejos posible de los niños habían dos cuerpos abrazados, al parecer los padres, muertos y en estado de descomposición.

Serena se volteó aguantando las ganas de vomitar y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Darien aguantó la respiración y entró en la habitación para sacar a los niños, cargádolos. Ambos, al verse en los brazos de el alienígena, intentaron soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, que casi no eran ningunas. Darien los bajó y los niños arrastraron los pies hasta llegar a donde estaba Serena. Ella se arrodilló y, esta vez con menos ganas de vomitar, los abrazó. En el regazo de ella los niños lloraron todo lo que pudieron hasta quedar dormidos. Serena cargó a el más delgado y Darien a el otro, y así salieron de aquel pasillo.

**Continuara...**


	9. El Culpable

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Yesqui2000: Si. El padre de Darien es un maniático. Pero ya verás sus razones! Besosss_**

**_Guest: Yeah! cada vez más odio más a Diamante muajajajaj. Ya me dedicaré a hacerlo pagar jajajaj. Cuídate!_**

**_Panambi-Hovy: jajajaj. Amé tu review! No creo aclarar todas las dudas que tienes en este capi, pero un poquito más adelante lo aré. ¡No Te Muerdas Las Uñas! Espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior! Besos y abrazos!_**

**_Nora: la verdad es que no creo que aclare las dudas en este capi, pero más adelante lo aré. Jajajja. Besos!_**

**_Perdonen mis faltas en las palabras!_**

* * *

***El Culpable***

Serena y Darien se dirigieron a una habitación con los niños todavía dormidos. La cabeza de la chica daba vueltas al recordar los cuerpos demacrados dentro de el cuarto y el olos asqueroso que salía de él. Era un milagro, de los más grandes que había visto en su vida, el que los niños no hubieran muerto ahogados.

Darien iba pensando en quién había podido hacer eso, y solo un nombre se cruzaba por su cabeza: "Diamante". Aunque fuera su padre, en realidad no lo parecía. Nunca le había mostrado ningún tipo de cariño, así que Darien no mostraba ningún de cariño con él. Y si Diamante había sido el causante de todo lo que habían pasado esos dos niños, no iba a tener ningún tipo de misericordia. En Erzaklyon estaba absolutamente prohibido encerrar a las personas así como así, y mucho menos dejarlas morir ¡Eran solo unos niños! y humanos...se había dado cuenta de que los humanos sientes las emociones y los sentimientos mucho más fuerte que los de su planeta. Se notaba que los dos habían sufrido mucho.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que tenía a dos guardias al frente y entraron. Como casi todas las habitaciones, casi todo era de color blanco y violeta, a no ser por unos tonos en verde en las cortinas de las ventanas.

Sin importar la suciedad que cubría a los niños, los recostaron sobre la cama y, aún dormidos, se abrazaron, como queriendo protegerse de algo.

Eso le hizo añicos el corazón a Serena. Lágrimas se acomularon en sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, que no demoraron en resbalar por sus mejillas. Darien la tomó de la mano delicadamente y salieron de el cuarto dejando a los niños descansar. El chico le ordenó a los guardias que no dejaran entrar a nadie, enmarcando la palabra "nadie", a ese cuarto, y los guardias solo hicieron un leve asentimiento con sus cabezas. A unos pasos de la puerta Serena se desplomó y soltó todas las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Darien la estrechó entre sus brazos y esperó a que ella se desahogara allí, en su pecho.

Pero sintieron unos pequeños pasos por el pasillo y se giraron un poco. Uno de los niños humanos les estaba mirando con cara de miedo y con el seño fruncido. Serena se secó las lágrimas y, a paso lento, se acercó a él. Los guardias de la puertas miraban a el príncipe por si el les ordenaba que llevara el niño de regreso a la habitación, pero Darien solo levantó una mano indicándoles que todo estaba bien.

Sere: what's your name? (cuál es tu nombre?)- preguntó en tono un poco maternal.

Alex: I'm Alexander...he's going back to lock up? (soy Alexander...el me va a encerrar otra vez?)- inquirió señalando a Darien disimuladamente. Serena sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

Sere: he helped me to get them (el me ayudó a sacarlos)-la chica miró a Darien. Él estaba con el seño fruncido, se notaba que entendía ni "J".

Él niño miró disimuladamente a Darien.

Alex: H-Hi (H-Hola)- susurró y Darien frunció más el seño- He don't like me (el no me quiere)- suspiró.

Sere: Is just he don't understand you (es solo que él no te entiende)- miró a Darien- piensa que no te cae bien.

Darien: si no lo puedo ni entender.

Serena sonrió y volvió a mirar a Alexander.

Sere: do you speak spanish? (hablas español?)

Alex: no...well...yes...(no...bueno...si)-parecíaa un poco dudoso.

Sere: can speak in Spanish to Darien understand you? (puedes hablar en español para que Darien te entienda?)

Alex: está bien...pero...no hablo muy bien.

Sere: no importa.

Darien: ¿habla español?- le preguntó a Serena.

Sere: ¿no lo escuchaste?- miró a el niño- Alex, él es Darien...Darien, Alexander.

Alex: encantado..de conocerlo señor...

Darien sonrió: puedes llamarme Darien.

Los ojitos de el niño se llenaron de felicidad.

Sere: ¿cómo se llama el otro niño?

Alex: Mike (N/A se pronuncia Maik). Él es mi hermano.

Sere: lo supuse... ¿no quieres dormir un rato?

Alex negó.

Sere: ¿quieres ir conmigo a el jardín? nadie te ará daño. Ni Darien ni yo vamos a dejar que eso pase.

El niño asintió y tomándole la mano a Serena, mientras ella se levantaba, salieron hacia el jardín. Al llegar a las puertas que daban a el patio Alex gritó y se escondió detras de las piernas de Serena.

Alex: no, no, no, no...no dejes que me haga daño, por favor.

Sere: ¿qué sucede, cariño? nadie te va a hacer daño.

Alex: el fue el que le hizo eso a papá y a mamá...no dejes que me lo haga...

Darien se agachó lentamente, hasta ponerse a la altura de el niño.

Darien: ¿quién fue el que les hizo eso?

Con algo de miedo, Alexander levantó la mano apuntando a el causante de toda su desgracia. Estaba apuntando a Diamante.

Darien gruño y se levantó velozmente, corriendo hasta donde estaba su "padre". Al llegar le implantó el puño con toda su fuerza en el lado izquierdo de la cara, haciendo que este soltara un alarido de dolor.

Serena cargó a Mike y lo llevó de nuevo a la habitación antes de que pudiera ver la pelea que se iba a desatar. La verdad ella no tenía ganas de verla tampoco, y sabía que nada iba a poder parar a Darien.

Entraron y lo recostó en la cama, al lado de su hermano Mike.

Alex: ¿podemos confiar en Darien?

Sere: por supuesto- dijo mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a el niño.

Alex: ¿tú confías en él?

Sere: claro.

Alex: pues entonces yo también.

Luego de esas palabras Alexander se quedó dormido profundamente y Serena no se separó ni de él ni de Mike. Se veían tan indefensos, y ahora sin padres. Al igual que ella, con la diferencia que ellos era unas inocentes criaturas.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos, y por ella entró Darien. Se veía que estaba frustrado y tenía un puño ensangrantado. Serena se bajó de la cama y llegó hasta donde estaba él.

Sere: ¿estás bien?

Darien: si fue él...-susurró conteniendo la rabia quesentía en ese momento

Se tomaron de las manos, ya que la sangre que tenía en su mano no era suya. y salieron de la habitación. Caminaron por unos 2 minutos hasta entrar en el cuarto de Darien.

El chico se sentó en la cama, sentando a Serena sobre sí.

Darien: salió corriendo cuadno vió que cargabas a el niño. Él fue el culpable de todo. Sabrá Dios cuantas cosas abrán pasado esos niños...si tan solo tuviera 5 minutos con éhora mismo y-

Sere: Darien...- lo cortó

Darien suspiró y la besó. Ella era lo único que le detenía a que saliera corriendo y matara a Diamante.

Serena se separó de él lentamente y le sonrió.

Sere: voy a tomar una ducha.

Se levantó de las piernas de Darien y se dirigió a el inmenso armario. De allí sacó un vestido de tirantes de color blanco y se dirigió a el baño. Una vez allí se desnudó y entró a la enome bañera, que más bien parecía una piscina chiquita, y se sumergió en el agua.

Disfrutó la sensación de ser rodeada por el cálido líquido, pero disfrutó mucho más cuando los dulces labios de Darien se unieron a los de ella, tomándola por sorpresa. Pero como siempre: ella correspondió. ¿Quién se podía resistir a un ser como Darien? En ese momento todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo eran ellos dos. Era Serena son un Dios griego desnudo metido en la bañera con ella.

**Continuará...**


	10. Exitante

**Hola a todos!**

**Selene333: Gracias por el alago! Tú también eres genial! Ayer te expliqué loo que me preguntaste. Si tienes otra duda me dices!**

**Yesqui2000: Si, tienes razón! pero ya verás lo que les tengo preparado a los niños! Besos!**

**Nora: Lo siento T.T: en este capítulo me temo que no explicaré eso. Este será de puro lemmon, pero no te desesperes!**

**Advertencia: este capi será de P-U-R-O lemmon. El que no le guste este tema, que simplemente no lea. Y otra advertencia: el capi es corto y no se si mañana pueda escribir porque no me e encontrado muy bien que digamos. Besos.**

**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras!**

* * *

***Exitante***

Serena se dejó llevar por el beso y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Darien. El chico, sin romper el beso, se levantó llevándosela a ella consigo. Serena se puso roja fuertemente al verse completamente expuesta a la mirada ambrienta de él. El agua se escurría por sus cuerpos y el rozar de esto solo lograba exitarlos mucho más de lo que ya estaban. Serena nunca en su vida se había sentido como lo hacía con Darien. Él era todo un experto en el arte de la seducción, la chica no tenía la menor duda de eso, y menos después de como la besaba y la tallaba con sus manos.

Darien la tomó de el trasero y la alzó, haciendo que Serena enrollara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él. Ya no se besaban, no. Ahora era una batalla. Ninguna de las dos lenguas estaba dispuesta a ceder hasta tomar el control de la boca de el otro.

Darien salió de la bañera, aún con Serena en brazos, sin importarle toda la mojasón que dejaban a su paso. Serena gimió audiblemente cuando su parte más íntima se rozó con la enorme erección de Darien.

Darien: serena...-suspiró. Entonces se dió cuenta de que no aguantaría a llegar a la cama- no...cr...creo...que agu-aguante...

Serena todavía no estaba tan exitada, y por ser su segunda vez sabía que le dolería si no estaba realmente mojada. Se bajó de encima de Darien y se dió cuenta de que ya estaban en el cuarto, pero ambos notaban la cama a más de un kilómetro.

Se arrodilló delante de Darien, dejando a la vista el enorme miembro de el chico, que se alzaba con mucho orgullo. Alzó un poco la vista para mirar a el hermoso alienígena directamente a los ojos, y no pudo evitar sonreir cuando vió la mirada que él le mostraba.

Luego bajó un poco la vista hacia la gruesa intimidad de el chico y, relamiéndose los labios, tomó la dura y larga dimención de la polla de Darien y la comenzó a lamer. El sabor de el líquido preseminal la sorprendió; era dulce, el mismo sabor que tiene el azúcar derretida. Y eso la exitó aún más. El día que extrañara ese sabor, bien podría repetir aquello que estaba haciendo.

Darien gruño.

Darien: ¿qué...estás...haciendo?- casi no podía hablar por las descargas eléctricas que pasaban a través de su espalda.

La chica lo miró perpleja.

Sere: ¿no hacen esto en tu planeta?- arqueó una ceja.

Darien: nunca...

Serena se levantó de el suelo y se llevó a Darien, hasta tirarlo brúscamente sobre la cama. Darien sonrió con malicia y lujuria, lo que hizo que la chica se adelantara con lo que iba a hacer.

Serena se puso en cuatro encima de él y le sopló lijeramente el miembro, lo cual hizo que se alzara un poco más, si es que fuera posible.

Darien: ¡serena!- gritó cuando ella se lo metió dentro de la boca. Por el tamaño no llegaba ni a la mitad de la polla, pero lo que quedaba fuera era atendido por su mano.

Darien la tomó de los cabellos, dándole una lijera caricia. Serena siguió lamiendo y chupando mientras pasaba su lengua desde la base hasta la punta. El chico solo gemía y jadeaba de placer. Nunca en toda su vida había experimentado eso con ninguna mijer ¡Por Dios! nunca en su vida había experimentado las cosas que sentía con Serena. La amaba. De eso no había ninguna duda.

Darien: ¡Aaaaaaaah!- gritó cuando se corrió, duro y fuerte, en la boca de Serena. Y ella obedientemente lo tragó todo, y no paró de lamer hasta dejarlo sin ningún rastro de semen.

La chica se levantó y le besó, haciendo que el probara su propio sabor mesclado con la saliva de ambos. Antes de darse cuenta Darien estaba encima suyo besóndola ferozmente.

Sin previo aviso tomó su rígido miembro se lo comenzó a sumergir dentro de la caliente intimidad de la chica. La besó otra vez cuando estuvo completemente dentro y se comenzó a mover. Al principio lento, pero después con más fuerza y rapidez. El sonido de los dos cuerpos al chocar, acompañado de los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Las embestidas de Darien comenzaron a tomáar mayor profundidad y rapidez. Serena se mordió el labio fuertemente para no gritar como deseaba hacerlo, porque si no se quedaría sin voy por el resto de su vida. Pero no pudo evitar gritar cuando se corrió.

Darien soltó un alto gruñido de satisfacción al sentir como sus líquidos se esparcían a travéz de Serena, y se recostó sobre ella, esperando a que esta recobrara la respiración.

La chica estaba molida, literalmente. Darien era perfecto. Lo besó, pero nunca imaginó que después lo que habían hecho escuchara esas palabras.

Darien: ¿lista para otra ronda?

Oh, si. Por muy cansada que se sintiera si que estaba lista. Y no pararon hasta dentro de 6 orgasmos más.

La verdad es que durmieron muy poco.

**Continuará...**


	11. Sorpresa

_**Aquí estoy de nuevo y con muchas nuevas ideas!**_

_**Lamento la demoa T.T, espero que me perdonen!**_

_**Nora: Ni que lo digas amix, siempre va a mantener su linda figurita, pero ya verás lo que pasará en este capi! Besos y gracias por esperar.**_

_**Yesqui2000: Siii, has dado justo en el clavo. Pero aquí les tengo otra sorpresa. Besos y abrazos!**_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras :D**_

* * *

***Sorpresa***

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que encontraron la puerta oculta, y Serena sentía que cada vez Alexander y Mike iban teniendo más confianza, pero aún tenía una enorme duda en su cabeza que no dejaba de molestarla: ¿por qué Diamante los tenía allí? Cada vez que intentaba hablar con los niños para sacarles un poco de información ellos, o se ponían a llorar, no le contestaban o cambiaban el tema.

La chica se alegraba al ver que los niños ya casi no le tenían miedo a Darien ni a los otros Erzaklyanos, pero ninca se quedaban solos con otra alenígena que no fuera Darien. Serena pensó que quedarían con un trauma para siempre, pero al parecer los pequeños era más listos e inteligentes de lo que ella pensaba. Alex y Mike habían hecho ya amistad con Zafiro, y para molestarlo un poco le llamaban como lo hacía Darien: "Rubí".

Ahora Serena se encontraba envuelta en una toalla mirando cual de los millones de vestidos que tenía se iba a poner. Eso es lo malo de tener mucha ropa: cuando tienes poca eliges rápido, pero cuando es mucha demoras horas en elegir. Sintió un lijero y fino carraspeo detrás de ella y se volteó. Allí estaban Mike y Alexander con los rostros encendidos como tomates. Pensó que era por lo poco cubierta que ella estaba, pero descartó esa idea, ellos eran como unos bebés inocentes.

Alex: ¿s-se-serena...podemos p-pedir-pedirte algo?- agachó un poco la vista intentando que su corto pelo le cubriera la vista.

Sere: ¿qué sucede, cariño?- caminó un paso hasta ellos y se arrodilló en el piso, afirmando con una mano la toalla para que no se callera.

Mike: ¿p-prometes no e-enojarte?

Serena levantó una ceja extrañada.

Sere: lo prometo...

Alex: díselo tú...-le susurró a su hermano.

Mike: no, hazlo tú- susurró también dándole un empujonsito para que diera un paso hacia delante.

Sere: chicos, saben que pueden pedirme lo que quieran, porque si está entre mis posibilidades lo aré.

Cuando terminó de hablar los ojitos de Mike se criatalizaron y comenzó a llorar. ALexander rodó los ojos.

Alex: eres un llorrión Mike

Serena sonrió.

Sere: Alex, no se dice "llorrión", es "llorón".

Alex se sonrojó un poco.

Sere: Mike no llores, y ¿qué es lo que iban a pedir?

Alex: ¿podemosllamartemamá?

Lo dijo tan rápido que Serena casi no lo entiende, pero si que lo hizo. Se quedó muda por un instante, en el que Mike aumentó su llanto.

Mike: ¡Te dije que iba a querer! ¡Ahora ya no nos va a querer y nos va a dejar!

Los ojos de Alexander también se cristalizaron y mirá a la chica con una mirada de súplica.

Alex: ¿ya no nos quieres?... no debí habértelo dicho, lo siento. Es que mami y papi ya no están con nosotros y nosotros te queremos mucho. No queremos estar solos. Lo sentimos, pero por favor no nos dejes... ¡Te prometo que nos portamos bien!

Mike: ¡y nos vamos a comer toda la comida!

Ahora fue a Serena a quien se le cristalizaron los ojos ¿Quién le iba a decir que no a esos hermosos pares de ojos que la miraban suplicante?

Sere: no me voy a ir a ninguna part/

Mike: ¿nos vas a hechar?- la interrumpió. Ahora los chicos si se hecharo a llorar y se abrazaron entre ellos.

Sere: peques, ustedes no se van a ninguna perte y yo tampoco. No nos separaremos ¿vale?- los niños desicieron el abrazo y la miraron con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios-...y claro que me podéis llamar mamá.

Alex y Mike enseñaron todos sus dientes en una ancha sonrisa y se abrazaron fuertemente de la chica.

Alex: ¿crees que le podamos decir a Darien "papá"?- le dió una mirada enperanzada.

Sere: no lo s/

Darien: por supuesto...

Darien se encontraba recostado a las paredes de la habitación. Ningunao de los tres habían notado cuando el chico había entrado por estar enfrascados en la conversación. Pero al parecer el lo había escuchado todo.

Mike: ¿en cerio?- sonrió.

Darien: pues claro.

Alex y Mike corrieron a abrazar a Darien, que los cargó sin esfuerzo alguno. Serena siempre se sorprendía al ver la fuerza que él tenía.

Suspiró y se intentó levantar para vestirse, pero una punzada en el estómago la hizo dejar de intentarlo y soltar un lijero gemido de dolor.

Alex: ¿mami, estás bien?

A pesar de el dolor la chica sonrió al escuchar las palabras de Alex. Ahora ella sería como una madre para ellos y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Sere: si...-susurró y sintió como algo ácido le subía desde el estámago a la garganta.

Luchó contra el dolor y corrió hacia el baño. Se alegro que al menos las tazas (N/A: así es como le dicen aquí :P) fueran iguales a las de la Tierra. Se inclinó hacia ella y soltó todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Darien se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de el rostro, esperando a que ella terminara de vomitar. Pero en realidad el no sabía lo que estaba pasando, nunca ninguna mujer había hecho aquello en su mundo., pero por la cara de preocupación que tenían los pequeños supo que no era nada bueno.

Luego de unos minutos sin dejar de vomitar, Serena se calmó y se enjuagó la boca aún con Darien sosteniéndola para que no cayera por el fallar de sus piernas.

Mike: ¿te sientes bien, mami?

Sere: ahora lo estoy.

Darien: deberíamos ir con la doctora Amy para que te revisara.

Serena iba a negar, pero un mareo se apoderó de ella y entoces asintió. Los niños salieron un poco preocupados de la habitación y Darien ayudó a Serena a vestirse para salir se la casa en rumbo a el hospital. Todos al ver que quien entraba era el Karaley agacharon un poco la cabeza e hicieron lo mismo con Serena, pero al ver lo pálida que estaba pusieron cara de preocupación.

Darien: ¿Amy se encuentra aquí?

Amy: Aquí estoy, Karaley.

Una chica con el pelo azul por los hombros se paró en frente de ellos.

Darien: necesito que le hagas una revisión a Serena. No se a sentido muy bien.

Amy sonrió e invitó a Serena con la mano a que la siguiera. Darien dijo que iba a volver un momento a la casa para hablar con un su madre y que no se pusiera histérica cuando los buscara y no los encontrara.

Amy entro a una blanca habitación y recostó a Serena en algo bastante parecido a una camilla de la Tierra.

Amy: ¿cuáles son los malestares que haz tenido?

Sere: aunque parezca extraño esto que te voy decir, es un poco normal en mi planeta. Lo que e comido lo e vomitado, o sea que a salido por mi boca.

Amy puso cara de facinación , al parecer le gustaban mucho las cosas diferentas a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Sere: también e tenido mareos y tengo mucho más sueño de lo normal- decía aún acostada.

Amy: necesito hacerle unas pruebas. Si usted se siente incómoda o algo ágamelo saber.

Sere: por favor, llámame Serena.

Amy sonrió: por supuesto, Serena. Relájate y respira pausadamente.

Serena asintió y Amy le puso un tubo metálico en forma horizontal debajo de los senos con delicadeza. La chica se extrañó, pero dejó que la doctora hiciera el trabajo.

Por una de las endijas de el tubo salieron unas letras super extrañas y Amy abrió los ojos a más no poder.

Sere: ¿los humanos tienen tres corazones?- la miró todavía con los ojos como platos.

Sere: no. Ninguno.

Amy: p-pero...aquí dice que se escuchan tres latidos.

Ahora fue Serena la que abrió desmensuradamente los ojos al darse cuanta de algo que Amy no se había percatado.

Sere: Amy...- la chica la miró- ...¿hay alguna posibilidad de que esté...embarazada?

Amy: imposible. Las mujeres solamente crecen un poco cuando están embarazas y es casi imposible que tengan dos vidas dentro.

Sere: recuerda que yo no soy de este planeta, Amy. En la Tierra las mujeres pueden tener hasta seis vidas dentro.

La doctora abrió los ojos asombrada y con un brillo de fasinación en ellos.

Amy: en eso caso, no tenemos ninguna duda, Serena, estás embarazada con dos vidas dentro de tí.

Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron. Maldición. Al parecer las hormonas la estaban traicionando. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba liberando las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas. Eo si que era toda una sorpresa. Se sentó en la camilla y justo en ese momento entró Darien, que al verla así, miró con furia a Amy.

Darien: ¿qué le has hecho?

Sere: no, no, no. Ella no hizo nada.

Darien la miró una ceja alzada.

Amy: será mejor que los deje solos.

Sere: espera un momento Amy- la doctora se volteó y miró a Serena- ¿cuánto demora... "esto", en ustedes?

Amy: creo que en su idioma serían... diez días-dijo antes de salir.

Serena abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hasta que sintió que se le podían salir. Giró la cara hacia Darien y vió que tenía en ceño fruncido de confución.

Darien: ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

Serena no estaba segura si decirle o no, pero, dando que Darien sería su futuro esposo en poco tiempo, le tenía que contar la verdad. Suspiró y lo soltó de golpe.

Sere: seremos padres Darien...-susurró bastante bajo en volumen, pero el chico la escuchó claramente.

Darien: eso quiere decir...que...-parecía atónito.

Sere: si, Darien. Estoy embarazada.

Los labios se Darien se apretaron contra los suyos en menos de un segundo... entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

**Continuará...**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_


	12. No puede ser verdad

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo!**_

_**Yesqui2000: Si. Creo que se esta hiendo la mano al poner tantos niños, ¡pero es que me encantan! Besitosss!**_

_**Aries al: ¡Hola, hola! me alegro de que te vayan gustando los capis. Y no te preocupes (como casi siempre) les tengo a todos una sorpresa para ese capítulo n.n! Besos y abrazos!**_

_**Panambi-Hovy: Si. También creo que se me fue la mano resumiendo los días... ¡Pero No Me Pude Resistir! Con respecto a lo de Diamante, en este capi no, el otro que viene puede que tampoco, pero el otro fijo que aparece. Besos, abrazos y etc, etc.**_

_**Selene333: Tu review me llegó cuando estaba terminando se escribir el capi amiga! ¡Me alegro de que te guste! no sabes la alegría que me da :D. Espero que este capi también te guste y no, solo los de la familia gobernadora son los que dan varones puros. Los demás pueden tener hasta 5 niñas, pero una por una...¿razón?: la primera que se te ocurra :P jajajajaj. Besos!**_

_**ATENCION: el capi es corto.**_

_**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras.**_

* * *

***No puede ser verdad***

_...oscuridad..._

Eso era lo único que había a su alrededor. No veía nada a su alrededor a no ser un negro vacío. Caminaba sin rumbo, todo estaba en silencio.

_...silencio..._

No se escuchaba nada ni sentía nada. Por mucho que quiciera levantar una mano le resultaba imposible.

Pero de un momento a otra empezó a escuchar murmullos, muy bajos, pero fueron incrementando en volumen, pero todavía no entendía lo que decían.

La oscuridad se comenzó a dispersar y dió paso a la luz. De repente empezó a sentir todo su cuerpo de nuevo. Se sentía como si la ubieran cambiado de cuerpo, todo le parecía desconocido.

Se concentró por unos segundos, buscando los músculos para abrir los ojos y así lo hizo. Parpadeó repentinas veces para aclararlo todo y adaptarse a la luz que allí había.

Alex: ¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Mami está despertando!

Ese grito de Alexander le hizo arrugar un poco el entrecejo. Cuando terminó de enfocar su vista vió que al lado de ella estaban Ibett, Zafiro, Alexander, Mike, Darien y Amy. Intentó sentarse, pero la doctora levantó la mano indicándole que no lo hiciera.

Amy: no se puede levantar. Al parecer es un poco rápido lo que le está sucediendo a su cuerpo con esto de el embarazo. Para nosotras es normal, pero no se cuanto demoran las mujeres de su planeta.

Sere: nueve meses...

Todos habrieron los ojos desmensuradamente a excepción de Alex y Mike.

Ibett: ¿Tanto tiempo?

Sere: los niños- al ver la ceja alzada de Ibett recordó que ellos no entendían esa palabra- los hijos demoran mucho en crecer para nosotras y pasamos por unos síntomas horribles.

Darien se sentó a el lado de ella en la cama y le tomó una mano.

Darien: todo irá bien...

Y fue entonces cuando los días comenzaron a pasar rápidos...

* * *

_...8 días después..._

Ocho días pasaron volando y antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, ya solo faltaban dos días para que nacieran los pequeños. Ocho días en los que Serena siempre tenía un acompañante al lado, nunca estaba sola a petición de Darien y Amy, quienes, al no saber como eran las cosas en la Tierra (y menos la mezcla de humano-erzakliano) querían saber si algo le pasaba algo a la chica, aunque fuera el más mínimo malestar.

Mike: ¡¿Pero cuando va a nacer?!- gritó desesperado el chico chupándose un dedo y con una mantita en la otra mano.

Alex: ¡Tranquilízate de una vez que me desesperas!- gritó jalándose los pelos y rodando los ojos claramente fastidiado. Desde que su hermano se había enterado de embarazo de su mama no paraba de hacer esa pregunta.

Sere: chicos, chicos. Tranquilos niños. Mike, faltan dos días para que nazcan. Ya casi no falta, pequeño- dijo Serena recostada en la cama. Los niños corrieron y se recostaron una a cada lado de ella, con sus cabecitas apoyadas en sus hombros mientras le acariciaban la creciente barriga a la chica.

En ese momento entró Darien con Zafiro, que veía con las lágrimas a más no dar. El príncipe sonrió un poco al ver la hermosa escena que sus ojos presensiaban. Eso era todo lo que él quería: una familia unida. Pero el llanto de Zafiro lo trajo a la realidad.

Su pequeño hermanito salió corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama donde estaba Serena. Alexander y Mike se bajaron corriendo para llegar a los brazos de su "padre", que los abrazó sin dudar ni un segundo.

Zafiro se subió a la cama, todavía llorando, y se abrazó de el cuello de Serena como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Zafiro: prométeme que siempre me querrás...-susurró.

La chica se confundió un poco, pero rápidamente las ideas de su mente se aclararon.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos por los nuvo niños y por los que traía dentro que había descuidado a Zafiro.

Ella lo abrazó también, con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre, y le dijo:

Sere: nunca te dejaré, pequeño. Siento aberte descuidado, prometo no volver a hacerlo, y cuando sientas que lo hago, regáñame bien fuerte.

Zafiro se separó de Serena y, con una sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas y le besó la mejilla. Luego la chica le dió uno en el tope de la cabeza y ell pequeñín se bajó de la cama.

Mike: no tienes porqué estar triste. Después de todo eres como nuestro hermanito.

Zafiro: me gusta la idea, pero ahorra los diminutivos. Si me siguen diciendo cosas en diminutivo se les irá la mano y hablarán cono si tuviera cinco días de nacido.

Todos sonrieron un poco y Alex y Mike se bajaron de Darien, que se acercó a Serena. Extendió su mano y cariñosamente le acarició la chica se levantó un poco para besarlo mientras él se inclinaba, pero un terrible dolor la hizo caer de espaldas.

Darien: ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

Sere: no...trae...a... Amy.

Darien miró un poco hacia abajo y arrugó el entrecejo.

Darien: ¿qué es ese líquido que sale entre tus piernas?

Sere: los niños...ya...nacer¡Aaaaaah!- pegó el grito en el cielo y en menos de un minuto Darien había salido en busca de Amy, sacando a los niños de el cuarto.

Serena trató de hacer las cosas que le dirían los doctores de la Tierra, ya lo había visto hacer eso muchas veces en películas y documentales, pero el dolor era realmente desgarrados. En uno minutos Amy ya estaba en la habitación.

Amy: ¡Pero si aún faltan dos días!- gritó alterada. Luego miró las sábanas y se asustó- ¿por qué sale agua de entre tus piernas?

Sere: ¿no...les...pasa..a...ustedes?- Amy negó.

Amy: nunca en mi vida había algo como esto. Los terrícolas son extraños.

Sere: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Darien: ¡Amy, tienes que hacer algo!-gritó desesperado.

Amy: ¡Nuca había visto algo como esto!...¡No sé por donde empezar!- gritó mientras se acercaba a Serena y sus ojos miraban todo el cuerpo de la chica y sobre todo la mancha blanca que había en la cama.

Aquello no podía estar pasando...no, no, no, no, no, no. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero un inmenso dolor le hizo saber a serena que no era un sueño.

Sere: Ay, Dios... esto no puede estar pasando.

**Continuará...**


	13. Ahora si era mamá

**Ohayo!**

**Yesqui2000: Como siempre: les tengo otra sorpresa que se me acaba de ocurrir. Millones de besos.**

**Selene333: Pues, como hablamos hoy, voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejos! Gracias por ayudarme!**

**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras.**

* * *

***Ahora si era mamá***

Sere: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaba la rubia de dolor arqueándose sobre la cama.

Darien: ¡Amy! ¡Y ahora que hacemos!

Amy: ¡No Lo Sé!

Todos estaban desesperados, pero la más desesperada era Serena. Ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gritar porque sabía que eso solo aría las cosas más difíciles. Sabía que cada vez que gritaba los niños sobían más, cuando la verdad deberían bajar.

Suspiró y trató de hablar. Alguien tenía que hacer algo.

Sere: A-Amy...- Amy la miró inmediatamente, casi sin parpadear- ne...necesito...que ha-hagas...todo lo que...yo te...diga.

Amy asintió frenéticamente.

Sere: nece...necesitamos...agua...ti-tibia...¡Ya!

La peliazul salió corriendo de la habitación y Darien se acercó a la chica.

Darien: ¿y yo que hago?

El chico tenía el seño fruncido de la preocupación. Serena extendió la mano derecha hacia arriba y él no dudó en estrechársela.

Sere: no...no me sueltes la mano...- dicho esto cerró los ojos fuertemente esparando a que la contracción pasarada.

Darien se sentía impotente. Ver a su chica en ese estado le ponía mal. Se notaba que los humanos sufrían mucho más que los de su pueblo cuando estaban en parto. Y se sentía bastante mal por no saber nada de lo que hacían en la Tierra cuando pasaba eso.

Así que se puso a darle ánimos.

Darien: tranquila...pronto pasará todo. Ya verás que para la próxima vez sabremos más acerca de esto... porque todavía me quedan un millón de hijos que quiero tener contigo...aguanta, cariño.

Lágrimas corrían por las rojas pálidas y sudadas mejillas de Serena. Esas palabras de Darien le dieron fuerzas para continuar. Mientras más rápido fuera todo más rápido tendrían entre sus brazos a los pequeño y más rápido se acabaría el dolor.

Luego de unos minutos entró Amy con un recipiente lleno de agua tibia y la puso en el suelo.

Sere: a-ahora...tienes...

Amy: Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora, cariño. Puja fuerte.

Serena asintió un poco aliviada. Al menos ya Amy sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pujó tan fuerte como pudo. Cada vez el dolor iba creciendo, y eso significaba que cada vez se acercaba más el momento.

Darien se inclinó en su oído.

Darien: puedes hacerlo, pequeña... no veo el momento de tener a nuestros pequeños con nosotros... eres fuerte. Sabes que puedes...

Dicho esto le besó la sudorosa frente y le apretó un poco más la mano, intentando en ese gesto, darle un poco de fuerza. La rubia volvió a pujar, aferrándose a la mano de el chico, y a Amy se le iluminaron.

Amy: ¡Ya está saliendo!- gritó emocionada entre las piernas de Serena.

Serena respiró hondo y volvió a pujar, pero paró de hacerlo cuando escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Amy: ¡es hermoso!

Sere: tienen...que lav-lavarlo...con el ...agua ti-tibia.

Amy inmediatamente le entregó el niño a Darien, que lo miraba como si estuviera si fuera drogadicto y tuviera la mejor droga de la Tierra delante de él. Pero Serena no se pudo serguir consentrando en lo que hacía el amor de su vida, porque otro niño estaba reclamando por salir.

Amy: vamos Serena. Puedes hacerlo...ya falta menos...puja bien fuerte.

Serena reunió todas sus fuerzas, y ahora fue la sábana la que pagó, porque Darien se encontraba lavando a el primer niño. Pujó una, dos, tres veces y se escuchó el llanto de el otro niño, pero esta vez Amy no saltó de la emoción, si no todo lo contrario. Se le quedó mirando como si fuera la casa más extraña que había visto en toda su vida. Luego de unas respiraciones Serena logró hablar.

Sere: ¿qué...tiene el niño?... ¿el hijo?

Amy: eso es lo que tiene extraño- serena levantó una ceja- que no es hijo, es "hija"

Darien abrió los ojos desmensuradamente y paró de lavar a el niño. Eso no podía estar sucediendo...¿o si?

Cargó a el niño y se levantó, sin importar mojar todo el piso, para acercarse a la niña. Eso nunca había pasado en toda la descendencia de la familia gobernadora. Era casi como un milagro. Darien y Amy cambiaron de niños para que el príncipe pudiera ver mejor a su pequeña.

Darien: es...hermosa- se notaba lo fascinado que estaba.

Amy le entregó el varón a Serena, que no paraba de llorar de alegría, mientras la doctora miraba curiosa esas gotillas de agua que salían de sus ojos, pero no preguntó ni hizo algún comentario. Simplemente salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Darien se quedó unos minutos más mirando anonadado a la niña, hasta que levantó la vista para dirigirla a la rubia. Caminó hasta ella y, con una gran sonrisa impresa en sus labios, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Entonces cambiaron de niños para que la rubia pudiera ver a la niña.

Sere: son hermosos...-dijo sin parar de llorar.

Darien: estas llorando... ¿te duele algo?- preguntó preocupado.

Serena sonrió: no es de dolor...es de felicidad.

Darien arrugó el entrecejo demostrando toda la confución que sentía.

Darien: los humanos son muy extraños...

Sere: si. Lo somos...-susurró arrullando a la pequeña.

Darien: gracias, pequeña. Me has dado todo lo que siempre e querido...

Se inclinó a besarla, y ella con gusto le correspondió.

Los párpados de Serena se cerraban solos, pero ella hacía todo lo posible para mantenerlos abiertas.

Darien: descansa, mi amor. Yo cuidaré a los niños...Te amo.

Sere: y yo...

Y lo último que vió fue a Darien salir de la habitación con los dos niños en los brazos, antes de dejar que el cansancio la venciera y caer sumida en un rpofundo sueño...pero con un pensamiento en la mente:

_... Ahora si era mamá..._

**Continuará...**


	14. Problema

**Hola a todos**

**Selene333: no,no, no. Con respecto a lo de las tragedias, todavía quedan una o dos, pero me pareció DEMASIADO trágico lo que me propusiste jeje. Besos y gracias por escribir!**

**Yesqui2000: ¡me alegro de que te gustara la idea! fue nada mas y nada menos que de mi queridísima amiga Selene333. Jajja. Besos.**

**Nora: no te preocupes amiga! Me alegro de que por fin me hayas podido escribir! Muchos besos y un abrazote! y aquí te dejo la descripción de lo bebés.**

**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras :D**

* * *

***Problema***

Murmullos, murmullos, murmullos... ¡Cuándo iban a parar!

Serena estaba dormida encima de la cama, pero los murmullos la estaban despertando en contra de su voluntad.

Los murmullos se fueron calmando y calmando, hasta convertirse en una dulce nana. Suspiró y se estiró un poco, ya no tenía caso dormir. Se concentró en la nana y se dió cuenta de que era la melodía que ella había tocado con la guitarra en el pueblo. Se intentó girar hacia la izquierda, pero un pequeño gemido la hizo abrir los ojos y detenerse.

Darien: al fin despertaste...

Serena se volvió a estirar y bostezó. Fijó su vista en lo que tenía el lado, que eran nada más y nada menos que sus pequeños hijos. Sonrió y, sin poder detenerse, les acarició las mejillas con los dedos. Ambos bebés estaban dormidos y parecían ángeles.

Sere: son hermosos...

Darien: ¿cómo los llamaremos?

La chica todavía no había pensado en eso, pero solo le tardó un momento encontrar el nombre perfento para la niña.

Sere: Serenity...

Darien: ¿qué?

Sere: el nombre de la niña: Serenity.

Darien: me gusta. Se parece mucho a el tuyo...me gusta.

Sere: ahora te toca a ti elegir el de el varón- sonrió.

Darien se lo pensó un poco hasta que dió con el nombre perfecto.

Darien: Endymión...-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Sere: Endymión...-repitió mirando el niño- es perfecto...

Serena iba a hablar pero Darien la interrumpió.

Darien: espera, que estoy pensando en otro nombre...

Sere: ¿para qué el otro nombre?

Darien: para el próximo hijo que me des- ahora si sonrió un poco más alto, pero sin llegar a los niños.

Sere: ¡¿Qué?!...seños Darien, acabo de darle dos maravillosos hijos...¿y todavía quieres más?

Darien: te dije que tendría millones de hijos contigo.

Sere: al menos espera a que me recupere...

Se quedaron un rato mirando a los bebés dormir, hasta que Darien también se quedó dormido.

Serena no se cansaba de mirar el hermoso y varonil. Era todo un adonis, y como decían en algunas partes de la Tierra: era un "mango".

Pero después se dedicó a mirar a los niños. Endymión era bastante blanco, al igual que ella, con el pelo negro-azulado de su padre, pero aunque no le podía ver el color de los ojos, seguramente era azules como los de ella. En cambio Serenity era un poquito más morena, pero casi no se notaba la diferencia con la piel de su hermano. Con el cabello rubio y de seguro que los ojos oscuros de su padre.

Serena sonrió con calidez y le besó las pequeñas cabecitas a sus hijos y, lijeramente, los labios a Darien, para bajarse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Se detuvo en la puerta y los miró por última vez antes de salir.

Caminó sin ningún rumbo en específico por los pasillos, hasta que escuchó personas hablando. Siguió caminando hacia el sonido de las voces hasta llegar a la gran sala. Allí estaban sentados Ibett, Zafiro, Alexander y Mike, quienes, al sentir lo pasos de la chica, detuvieron su conversación y los niños corrieron para abrazarla por las piernas. Ibett también se paró y abrazó a la rubia.

Ibett: es un milagro...una hija.

Se separaron y se miraron sonrientes. Pero esta vez les tocó hablar a los niños.

Zafiro: ¡que se atreva alguien a meterse con ella!

Alex: ¡Si! Nosotros la cuidaremos.

Mike: ¡El que la toque se queda son comer un mes!

Serena e Ibett sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños. Al parecer iban a ser ese tipo de "hermanos-sobreprotectores".

Ibett: ¿cómo te sientes, querida?

Sere: estoy un poco cansada. Pero ya me dolía la espalda de estar acostada.

Alex: deberías acostarte mami.

Mike: Si, no vaya a ser que después te sientas peor-dijo chupándose el dedo.

Sere: no te chupes el dedo.

Mike: lo siento mami-dijo un poco colorado sacándose el dedo inmediatamente de la boca.

Sere: creo que caminaré un rato para estirarme un poco y después me acostaré otra vez.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de todos y comenzó a caminar otra vez por los pasillos. Por donde quiera que pasaba los guardias le hacían una inclinación con la cabeza que ella no dudaba en corresponder.

Un momento: ¿dónde estaba su guitarra?. Rápidamente desanduvo el camino que había trazado para volver a llegar a la sala.

Sere: Ibett, ¿no sabes donde está mi guitarra?

Ibett: ¡Oh, si! cariño, está en tu cuarto, creo que Darien la había puesto en el suelo, a el lado de la cama.

A Serena aquello le pareció extraño. Ella no la había visto. Pero descartó la situación. Quizás era porque no estaba prestando atención a nada que no fuera salir de la habitación. Así que se dió media vuelta y caminó otra vez, pero esta vez dispuesta a fijarse si era cierto que la guitarra estaba donde Ibett le había dicho.

Llegó a el cuarto y abrió la puerta cuidadosamente, y cuando se fijó allí no estaba la guitarra. Entonces se dió cuenta de que al lado de la puerta tampoco habían guardias. Estaba dispuesta a darse la vuelta, pero alguien la tomó desde atrás poniéndole en la boca un paño con olor a algo parecido a el cloroformo.

Sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban y como ya no podía respirar. Su cuerpo no la sostuvo más y se desplomó, pero lo último que vió fue el rostro de Diamante con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Continuará...**


	15. El Odio y El Amor

**¡Ohayo!... otra vez, y casi una de las últimas -.-!**

**Aries aal: ¡Ya verás! puede que en este capítulo no entiendas una cosa, ¡Pero prometo explicar! y también te recomiendo que pongas la canción que aparece. Solo para acerlo más interesante. Salu2 y besos!**

**Selene333: ¡lo hice! jijiji. T.T, pero no te regañé! es que me pareció demasiado descavellada la idea justo en ese momento. y dime: ¿qué te pareció la canción? Avril Lavinge es mi cantante preferida! Besitos y cuídate!**

**Yesqui2000: ¡Si! que odio le tengo a el apestoso de Diamante (apestoso es como ofendo a los de escuela XD) Ya verás porque hace todo esto.**

**Nora:¡Si! en este capítulo explico la verdad de todooo! Pero hay lago que es posible que no entiendas: ¡Pero en el que viene te lo respondo! Mil besos y abrazos! n.n!**

**ACLARACIONES:**

_~"When you're gone"~=_** cantada un personaje.**

_When you're gone_** = cantada normal.**

* * *

***El Odio y El Amor***

La cabeza le palpitaba. Algo frío estaba debajo de ella... algo demasiado frío. Se intentó estirar y su cabeza chocó contra algo que emitió un raro sonido, lo que hizo que la cabeza le doliera un poco más. Abrió pausadamente los ojos y aú así todo estaba oscuro, a no ser una pequeña iluminación que se filtraba por lo que debía ser la endija de una puerta.

Esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la esclasez de luz y entonces pudo ver las cosas un poco mejor.

Estaba en un pequeño cuarto, sin ventanas ni nada, solo una puerta y al parecer bien cerrada. Solo entonces se dió cuanta de que lo que había chocado con su cabeza era la guitarra. Se sentó e intentó coger la guitarra, pero antes de que lo lograra la puerta se abrió dando paso a la figura de Diamante.

El enorme alienígena entró con paso desidido y se paró a unos dos o tres metros de ella con una media sonrisa ensu rostro.

Diam: me imagino que te preguntarás que haces aquí.

Serena no respondió. Estaba demasiado concentrada intentando detener los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo como para contestar. Solamente podía escuchar.

Diam: escucha bien mocosa, porque no pienso repetir nada otra vez.

Salió unos segundos y después volvió arrastrando una silla. Cerró la puerta y se sentó delante de ella.

Diam: te contaré porque aborresco a los humanos.

Entonces la chica de verdad le prestó atención. Esa duda siempre se estaba colando en su mente y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de aclararla no la iba a desperdiciar.

Diam: hace siglos... Antes de empezar déjame decirte que nosotros podemos vivir miles de años y, si no fueras a morir, tu también los vivirías porque diste a luz un erzaklyano. Bueno, como iba diciendo; hace ya más de 1000 años yo si fui a la Tierra. Era un joven aventurero y esa aventira no me la iba a perder- Serena se irguió un poco, aún sentada, pero le dió una punzada en la espalda que se lo impidió y Diamante sonrió más ante esto- llegamos en paz, pero ustedes nada más vernos nos comenzaron a torturar sin piedad. Vas a morir, porque yo no hago esto solo. Todos los que escapamos estamos aquí, esperando para ver como te destripan.

El odio y la ira iban transformando el rostro de Diamante en un máscara de pura repulsión. Serena se asustó más y sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer de el miedo.

Diam: nos durmieron con unas cosas puntiagudas y nos comenzaron a sacar nuestra sangre, mientras nos pegaban unas cosas circulares en el pecho. Nos dejaron días dentro de un tuvo con agua. ¡Todos vosotros debéis morir!... Pero eso no se quedó así, no, no. Un día sacamos fuerzas de donde no teníamos y logramos uir en la nave que dejamos escondida. Muchos de los míos murieron a manos de tu gente... ¡me das asco! Por eso es que nos dirigimos a el planeta Taxan. Allí te entregaré a los Minx, para que experimenten con tu cuerpo todo lo que les dé la gana, y yo voy a estar allí para verte sufrir... ¡por estúpida!

Dicho esto aventó la silla contra la pared de su izquierda. Miró Serena y enseñó todos sus dientes en una mueca da odio, para luego caminar hasta la puerta, salir, y volverla a cerrar con más de un seguro.

¿Diamante estaba loco? Era normal que los humanos reaccionaran así ante un ser completamente desconocido. No lo torturaban, estaban haciendo análicis e investigaciones por simple curiosidad. Ellos no eran asecinos.

Lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Serena, que no hacía nada para limpiarlas. Ya no tenía salida. Solo esperaba que Darien no sufriera mucho y que cuidara bien de los niños, aunque ya sabía que los cuidaría bien.

Alargó el brazo y tomó la guitarra, entonces empezó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin prestar mucha atención a si los sollozos la dejaban o no cantar. Cantar siempre fue una salida de el dolor para ella.

Sere: ~_"__Always needed time on my own, I __never thought I'd, need you there when I cry"~_

Ya todo estaba hecho. Sabía que su vida ya había llegado a el final para dar comienzo a el dolor en carne viva. Estaba perdida.

_~"And the days feel like years when I'm alone _  
_And the bed where you lie _  
_is made up on your side"~_

Pensaba en Darien, los niños, Ibett, sus hijos. Le había prometiro a Alexander y a Mike que no les dejaría solos, pero no había cumplido su promesa. Diamante podía agregar muy bien la palabra "mentirosa" entre la lista de insultos que tenía hacia ella.

_~"When you walk away _  
_I count the steps that you take. _  
_Do you see how much I __need you right now? "~_

Ya no sería la misma. Y todos se olvidarían de ella. Para siempre.

_~"When you're gone _  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you _  
_When you're gone _  
_The face I came to know is missing too _  
_When you're gone _  
_The words I _  
_need to hear to always get me through the day _  
_And make it OK _  
_I miss you"~_

Ya no sabía si cantaba o sollozaba. De todas formas ya no importaba. Cantaba con todas sus fuerzas la canción. Otra vez era secuestrada, pero esta vez ya no se encontraría con el apuesto y sexy alienígena, no. Una persona no podía tener tanta buena suerte... ni tanta mala suerte, ¿o no?

**?:** ¡Aproximándose a el planeta Taxan! Repito: ¡Estamos aproximándonos a el planeta Taxan!

Salió la voz de una mujer desde una bosina en la parte superior de la pared. Pero algo atrajo más la atención de la rubia.

¡BOOM!

_I haven't felt this way before _  
_Everything that I do _  
_reminds me of you_

Serena se separó de su guitarra y se paró a paso lento, apoyándose en la sucia pared. Eso era como el sonido de una explosión, o de una bomba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Escuchó voces fuera de ese diminuto cuarto y se colocó la guitarra en la espalda, por si tenía que salir corriendo para uir.

_And the clothes you left _  
_are lying on the floor _  
_And they smell just like __you _  
_I love the things that you do_

Tenía miedo y estaba nerviosa ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba allá fuera? Las voces de afuera cesaron y ella caminó lentamente hasta la puerta para ver si habían abierto los seguros y ella la podía abrir. Extendió la mano, levemente, con cuidado y nervios.

_When you walk away _  
_I count the steps that you take _  
_Do you see how much I __need you right now?_

Pero la puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró Darien.

_When you're gone _  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you _  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too _  
_When you're gone _  
_The words I _  
_need to hear to always get me through the day _  
_And make it OK _  
_I miss you_

Al ver a Serena y estado en que se encontraba no dudó en abrazarla, apretándola contra su firme y bien formado pecho, ese en el que ela tanto ansiaba acogerse. Luego de unos breves segundos Darien se separó de ella con los ojos azules completos, tal y como los tenía su hermano Zafiro el día que pensó que la hica se iría y eso solo significaba algo: Darien estaba llorando.

Darien: ¿estás bien? ¿te hizo algo?

Sere: estoy bien...-murmuró.

Darien: vamos a sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? Todo va a estar bien.

Le quitó la guitarra de la espalda y se la entregó a el androide que se encontraba en la puerta, que era nada más y nada menos que Max, para luego cargar a Serena y salir de ese maldito cuarto.

_We were made for each other _  
_I'm here forever _  
_I know we were _  
_Oh oh oh __oh oh_

Serena miró bien y vió que detrás de Darien habían como mínimo 20 androides y se sintió más aliviada, pero le duró poco cuando, al doblar una esquina aparecieron como 30 aliens.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know _  
_Everything I do I give my heart and __soul _  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me _  
_Yeah_

Darien se apartó, apretando a Serena contra su pecho y seguido por Max. Corrieron hacia un ricón, esperando a que los androides lucharan contra los aliens. Al parecer Darien tenía mucha confianza en ellos.

Pasaron unos interminables minutos hasta que se dejaron de escuchar los golpes de lucha, cuando salieron de donde estaban y vieron a TODOS los androides todavía en pie, con los aliens muertos en el suelo.

Serena se horrorizó y comenzó a temblar más violentamente.

Darien: cierra los ojos...-le susurró a el oído.

_When you're gone _  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you _  
_When you're __gone _  
_The face I came to know is missing too _  
_When you're gone _  
_The __words I need to hear to always get me through the day _  
_And make it OK _  
_I __miss you_

Darien le habló en otra lengua a uno de los androides, este asintió y se fue corriendo junto con los otros.

El príncipe y Max salieron de la nave, para entrar a otra que tenía los colores violeta y blanco. Serena se tranquilizó y se acurrucó en el pecho de Darien, mientras el le dedicaba palabras de amor a el oído.

Al entrar la llevó automáticamente a una habitació, donde la recostó suavemente sobre la cama y la besó, para luego abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y acostándose junto a ella.

Serena quedó dormida entre los brazos de su único amor mientras de alejaban de el planeta Taxan, de el dolor y el sufrimiento. Para ir hacia Erzaklyon, su familia, su destino.

Allí era donde se probaba que el amor es la mayor fuerza que existe.

**Continuará...**


	16. Suya y Mío

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a el penúltimo capi de este fic!**

**Yesqui2000: Tienes toda la razón. Y en este capi explico como fue que Darien logró dar con Serena! Muchos besos y te cuidas!**

**Aries al: Pues todo lo que tengo que decir es que aquí te dejo la respuesta a tus preguntas! n.n!**

**Selene333: ¡Aquí te lo dejo todo Eli-chan! Espero que te guste este capitulo! Besos y gracias por tu continua ayuda.**

**Nora: ¡No! claro que no murió. Tampoco puedo ser tan mala T.T Y aquí te dejo el próximo capi!**

**SEREDAR: ¡Hola! Pues aquí te digo que fue lo que pasó con Diamante. Espero que te guste este capítulo! Besos y abrazos!**

**Espero que perdonen mis faltas en las palabras.**

* * *

***Suya y Mío***

Darien abrió los ojos rápidamente al sentir como Serena se removía a el lado suyo. Se giró un poco y vió que la rubia ya estaba despierta. Pero también vió que estaba temblando.

Darien: shhhh... ¿que sucede?- preguntó estrechándola entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pelo.

Sere: esto es un sueño ¿verdad?...tu no eres real...es una alucinación...-decía sollozando.

Darien la estrechó más contra sí y en ese momento deseó tener a Diamante 5 minutos delante de él para demostrarle que con la chica de él nadie se podía meter.

Darien: no es un sueño. Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya estás a salvo... nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasara.

Serena después de unos minutos pará de llorar y comenzó a besar a Darien, para luego simplemente quedar acurrucada sobre su pecho. Pero una pregunta se formó en su cabeza.

Sere: ¿Darien?...-levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

Darien: ¿si?

Sere: ¿cómo me encontraste?

Darien suspiró y trató de encontrar una forma de explicarle las cosas con tal de que ella entendiera.

Darien: ¿recuerdas que yo soy mucho más grande y fuerte que los humanos?

Sere: si...- ¿cómo olvidar su bien formada anatomía?

Darien: pues eso es porque estamos más desarrollados que los humanos.

Sere: eso ya lo sé- se estaba desesperando- ¿pero, que tiene eso que ver?

Darien: pues es eso. Nosotros estamos más desarrollados en todos los sentidos.

Sere: ¿y...?

Darien: pues también nuestro olfato... Cuando desperté al lado de los niños fue porque mi madre me dijo que no te encontraban por ninguna parte. En ese momento agudicé mis sentidos para encontrarte, pero había un fuerte olor en toda la casa que no me dejaba localizarte. Al parecer quien te había llevado no quería que te siguiéramos. Pero entonces en vez de buscar tu olor, busqué el rastro de el extraño olor y así fue como dí contigo.

Sere: ¿solo así?

Darien: Si. En estos momentos me alegro de que Diamante no sea tan inteligente- dijo con ternura hacia Serena, pero sin sonreir.

Sere: ¿y... qué hicieron con Diamante?

Darien no respondió, lo que le pareció extraño a Serena, pero ella no se rindió.

Sere: ¿qué le pasará?

Darien: será llevado a un sanatorio. Allí tratarán de hacerle entrar en razón tanto con mátodos buenos como malos y si no... simplemente será entregado a los de el planeta Taxan para que se encarguen de él.

Serena se estremeció.

Sere: no entiendo...-arrugó el entrecejo- no todos los humanos son malos. Y no le estaban haciendo daño. Claro que querrían investigar cosas sobre su especie. Pero no lo estaban torturando. Solo era... curiosidad. No todos somos malos...no lo somos.

Darien: lo sé. Pero al parecer él no... Intentaremos que comprenda, pero si no, no habrá nada que hacer.

Serena se acurrucó más contra el pecho de Darien. Todo él irradiaba calor. Al fin se sentía a salvo. Entre los braozs de él siempre se sentía salvo.

Sere: gracias, por salvarme otra vez.

Darien: siempre te salvaré, pequeña. Siempre estaré ahí para tí.

Sere: ¿qué le dijiste a los niños?

Darien: no les hablé sobre Diamante. Simplemente les dije que iba a ir a buscarte. No les quice preocupar más de lo que ya estaban.

Sere: me alegro. De todas formas ya todo está bien. ¿cómo dejaste a nuestros hijos?

Darien: Ibett se quedó cuidando de ellos. Alex y Mike se habían ido a dormir y Zafiro estaba con mi madre.

Sere: ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a casa?- inquirió acariciándole el pecho en círculos con la palma de la mano.

Darien: quizás una hora o unos minutos. Ya casi no falta ¿por qué no intentas dormir otra vez?

Sere: lo intentaré...

Undió la cabeza en el cuello de Darien y cerró los ojos intentando dormir. Pero era simplemente imposible. Tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar a casa y eso no la dejaba dormir, a pesar de que era lo mejor.

Darien: si no puedes dormis, simplemente descansa la vista- dijo acariciándole el pelo y besándole el tope de la cabeza.

Sere: está bien...

Y así fue. Cerró los ojos descansándolos y relajándose.

Sere: no te vayas...

Darien: no me iré a ningún lado... Siempre estaré contigo. Ni creas que te será fácil librarte de mí.

Esperó un rato para ver si dormía, pero era simplemente imposible. Levantó la vista otra vez y vió que el que había quedado dormido era Darien. Sonrió y se volvió a acurrucar, y a pesar de que no durmió, se relajó bastante con el varonil aroma de su chico.

Si, porque él era "Su" chico. Y ella era suya.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Capi corto T.T. Los siento, pero es que love que subir de madrugada porque no puse que hoy no iba a escribir. Y el epílogo creo que lo subiré el martes porque en estos días estoy un poco ajetreada.**

**¡Mil besos y gracias por leer!**


	17. Epílogo

_**¡Hola a todos por última vez!**_

_**Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic.**_

_**Mil gracias a Selene333, mi fiel amiga que me ayuda cada vez que tengo algún problema.**_

_**¡Gracias Sele-chan!**_

_**Nora: En el capi anterior puse que DIamante sería enviado a un sanatorio, pero si no recapacitaba... ¡moriría! muajajaj. Mil gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón por escribirme siempre! n.n!**_

_**Yesqui2000: Si, yo también creo que es un castigo muy leve, pero tampoco puedo ser tan despiadada. Jajaja. Gracias por escribirme! ^^!**_

_**Selene333: ¡Si! Gracias a ti (principalmente) pude terminar este fic! De verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme siempre Sele-chan! Espero que te guste mi próximo fic, se va a tratar sobre bandas de música y cosas como esas *w*. Besos!**_

* * *

***Epílogo***

_5 años después._

**Darien POV.**

¿Acaso las cosas podrían haber sido mejor? No, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que es estúpido de Diamante intentó alejar de mí a mi pequeña, y todas habían sido para bien. Tal y como le dije a Serena, envié a Diamante a un sanatorio, donde hasta hoy lo están intentando calmar. No a mostrado ningún cambio... bueno sí. Ya casi no habla con nadie y se pasa el día enter libros, así que decidí dejarlo allí.

Era muy difícil ver como mis hijos crecían tan rápidamente. Zafiro ahora ya no era un tan chico como antes, pero eso no hacía que dejara atrás mi apodo. Ibett concentía a mis hijos a más no poder, al igual que a mi dulce mujer. Después de unos dos años, Mike y Alexander se fueron encariñando cada vez más con Max, hasta que este decidió acogerlos en su casa, pues a pesar de que es un androide, él tiene y siente todo lo que tiene una persona. Los niños se mostraron un poco triste por dejarnos, pero nos vemos casi diariamente.

Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba mis cinco hijos. Si, CINCO. Después de tres años mi pequeña volvió a quedar embarazada, pero esta vez no de dos, sino de tres. Ahora éramos una hermosa familia: Serenity, Endymión, Jacob y otras dos hijitas más, Emily y Yatnnara.

Soy increiblemente afortunado: ¡tengo tres hermosas hijas! Nunca en mi larga vida me imaginé tan feliz como me sentía en ese momento, rodeado de el amor de mi familia.

Cada vez me enamoraba más de Serena. Ella era todo lo que podía desear. Dulce, atenta, romántica, salvaje, apasionada, cariñosa...la verdad es que lo tiene todo.

Ahora me encuantro caminando por los pasillos de la gran casa en dirección a mi habitación. Ibett se quedó cuidando de 5 de mis hijos en el patio con ayuda de las sirvientas, y yo estoy en busca de mi esposa.

Abro la puerta cuidadosamente y lo que veo solo me hace amar más a mi pequeña.

Serena se encuentra recostada en nuestra enorme cama, de espalda a la puerta, arruyando a nuestra pequeña Yatnnara para que quede dormida.

Camino sigilosamente hasta ella y veo que nuestra hija ya se a dormido. Le beso la coronilla de la cabeza a mi mujer y ella da un respingo, al parecer no había notado que entré. Se gira un poco y me sonrie, y justo cuando nos vamos a besar, Yatnna se remueve un poco.

Serena me hace una seña para que salgamos del cuarto y así lo hacemos. En cuanto salimos nos abrazamos y nos besamos tiernamente. Su olor me invade y me hace sentir en las nubes... ella es increible.

Sere: ¿dónde están nuestros hijos?- me pregunta sobre mis labios

Darien: mi madre está cuidando de ellos en el patio.

Sonreimos y nos volvemos a besar.

Darien: ¿quieres ir a verlos?

Sere: la verdad...quiero descansar un poco

Se estira y bosteza un poco. Ahora que me fijo, tiene unas leves rayas grices debajo de los ojos. Creo que me dijo que eso se llamaba "ojeras"

Darien: ¿estás bien?

Sere: si. Es que no e dormido muy bien en estos días- sonrie un poco y vuelve a bostesar.

Darien: Pues, entonces será mejor que mi pequeña se vaya a dormir- la cargué en mis brazos y ella enroscó sus suaves brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Sonreimos y comencé a caminar en dirección a el cuarto que está en frente de el nuestro.

Cuando entramos la dejo gentilmente sobre la cama. Nos volvemos a besar con amor y ternura. Al separarnos sonreimos y yo me acuesto a el lado de ella.

Darien: ahora descansa, pequeña... Yo cuidaré tus sueños...- dijo pausadamente y le beso el tope de la cabeza.

Sere: Te amo...-me declara medio adormilada.

Darien: Te amo...-correspondo.

Y esa es nuestra vida. Un nido de amor y suerte. No hay nada que desee más que eso. Estamos juntos y lo aremos por lo próximos mil años. Porque cada vez que una pareja erzaklyana tiene un hijo, sus años de vida se alargan. Por eso creo que mi pequeña y yo seremos eternos.

La verdad es que no me importa nada mientras ella esté conmigo. Nunca dejaré que nada le pase ni a ella ni a mi familia. La amo y nunca me cansaré de decírselo.

¡Serena Te Amo!

***Fin***


End file.
